Unexpected Conversations
by EmoCloud
Summary: Duo finds himself in trouble as he misunderstands what's going on while concussed... What is the teen who-never-tells-a-lie to do now? Rated M for swearing, nudity, violence, yaoi, possible Relena and or Dorothy bashing, etc. 1x2,3x4,5xS?
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Conversations

Chapter 1

Duo warily raided the fridge of the current Winner provided safe house smiling a little to himself as he found some of those little smoky sausages he liked so much. He limped slightly to the microwave to pop some of the delicious little sausages in the nuker. While that heated up he also ate some fruit he'd found in the crisper, loving the taste of something fresh and sweet. It brought his mind away from how rough he felt. The safe house was like a palace and fully stocked he was sure.

It was nice to have somewhere nice to stay every once in a while. The last couple safe houses Duo had gotten stuck inhabiting after his missions could hardly be classified as houses. The last one had been a small shed in the woods near a power line. The only foods he ate for seven days were uncooked canned beans and protein bars. He had tried to alternate the meals, but it had been miserable anyway.

He felt super lucky as he pulled his cheese filled, smoky morsels from the microwave. He also grabbed a soda from the fridge and threw himself unceremoniously onto the huge living room sectional. His landing sent shots of pain up his body.

"Damn!" He cursed himself for being stupid. After some of his pain subsided he relaxed against the giant couch. He could feel himself practically purring as he leaned into the plush material and began eating his very unhealthy, but delicious meal.

'I wonder if these sausages have any nutritional value…' Duo briskly toyed with the thought of how the other pilots, especially the perfect soldier, would get onto him about regulating his bodies nutritional needs. That thought brought another smile to his face. He could just picture the reaction of the other pilots if they saw his breakfast choices.

He finished off all of the little sausages and belched a little as he finished his soda. He then found the remote and turned on the television. He flipped to the news and watched, as Oz controlled news stations, reported propaganda about the evils of the Gundams and showed a brief video footage of the Deathscythe destroying a base earlier that morning. The video clip only lasted a couple of seconds before it was freeze framed. The station had tried to make the freeze frame look intentional as if to emphasize they'd captured his Gundam on camera, but he knew the freeze had been from all of their cameras shutting down due to him destroying their network right before he destroyed their base.

Duo was sure to unknowing civilians the freeze frame looked scary with Deathscythe's large, thermal scythe mid-slice through a building he recognized as a radio tower. To him Deathscythe was just an old friend helping him in taking down the baddies. He was glad that the camera couldn't see how messed up he'd been in his cockpit. The camera had only caught the power of the Deathscythe and not the damaged pilot within.

Sighing, he changed through the few other news channels trying to find anything about the other Gundam pilots, but was met with nothing. He hadn't heard anything about any of them for a couple of weeks and had only been doing solo missions. Contact was limited to necessity. He was starting to miss his comrades… even the ever irritated Wufei!

He could use some help right now although he'd hate to admit it. He felt like shit and was becoming more sluggish as his adrenaline was dwindling. He needed to contact them discretely. He tried to get up to reach for his laptop, but found he could hardly sit up right. His chest constricted with pain and he let himself relax back against the couch for just a moment. After a moment some of the pain faded and he just sat there exhausted.

'Oh well.' He thought as he leaned deeper into the cushions smile returning to his sleepy face.

Duo knew he should have cleaned himself up in one of the safe houses perfect bathrooms as soon as he came in. He knew he should have sent a report through to G or at least sent confirmation to the other pilots stating he was ready for their rendezvous. He knew he should have checked the bullet wound in his leg before eating or sitting on the couch or… well before doing anything really. He also knew he shouldn't be letting himself go to sleep when he was pretty damn sure he had a concussion. Too bad.

Duo had exerted all of his energy just getting to the ritzy neighborhood the safe house was located in and doing so completely unnoticed…

And then finding himself some food after not eating for 36 hours had suddenly taken priority when he entered through the cozy kitchen's French doors on the side of the house. His adrenaline was gone. His energy was gone. And his consciousness was slipping away.

Almost into dream land, he mentally found himself fighting sleep with his apprehensiveness, but it wasn't working. He gave up the mental fight and jabbed his finger sharply into the bullet wound in his upper thigh so hard he saw stars. He then shot up with a jolt of pain silently cursing to himself. He knew he had to stay conscious long enough to alert the others to his arrival in the safe house.

The new ripples of pain in his reopened wound were enough to keep him conscious as he reached into one of his concealed pants pockets and pulled out an unused disposable cell phone. He dialed a memorized number he had setup through Deathscythe to redirect him to Sandrock, Quatre's mobile suit. He tried to ignore the fact the ringing felt like a lullaby and stayed focused by pushing his fingers against the bullet hole. It was painful, but effective. After what seemed like eternity for Duo, Quatre finally answered.

"04." He stated in a serious tone.

"Heya Q…" Duo drawled in what he hoped sounded like a happy tone.

"Duo? What's wrong? You sound horrible." Duo could tell from Quatre's worried tone that he must be worst off then he thought… He thought he sounded alright. He just sounded a little muffled to his own ears. Maybe he should speak up? All the fog in his head was making it hard to focus, but he was sure Quatre was still asking him questions. "-Duo? Are you still there?! Location?!" Quatre sounded frantic.

"Hey kitty cat…" Duo mused suddenly groggy again.

As Quatre continued to yell in his ear Duo fought the fog by forcing a finger down hard into his leg wound. He gritted his teeth as he let out a low groan of pain. He could hear Quatre freak out more at the sound, but feeling slightly more alert Duo quickly spoke over him before the fog came back to pull him under.

"Injured. Safe house Herndon. Need aide...P-preferably anyone, but 'Fei…" With that he let go of consciousness and the fog swallowed him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters much to my distress... **

**Okay, So here is chapter 1 of my new ficcie. What do y'all think? Leave me reviews so I know to continue! I'm excited to get into this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Conversations

Chapter 2

"Injured. Safe house Herndon. Need aide...P-preferably anyone, but 'Fei…" Duo's pained voice croaked out. Quatre frowned as he played back the last half of his conversation with Duo. He'd recorded the call the instant it came in as he always did. Duo sounded bad and Quatre could hear a strange hissing wheeze in his voice.

Quatre was beyond worried about his friend. After Duo asked for help he'd become unresponsive. Unsure of how injured his friend was Quatre began cautiously opening lines to the other pilots trying to figure out who was closest the braided teen. He was too far out and had a mission to complete by nightfall…

Quatre tried reaching Heero or Trowa, but neither answered so he tried Wufei nervously. None of the pilots answered immediately which annoyed and worried Quatre more.

Wufei was surprisingly the first to respond to Quatre's inquiry. Duo was in luck if he had been truly serious with his request, Wufei was farther out then Quatre. Quatre would have sent Wufei regardless though if he had been closer.

Trowa buzzed in next. He could be there by the following evening. Quatre thanked Trowa slightly relieved, but still worried about the great stretch of time Duo would go without aide. Even though he knew Trowa would try to get there as quickly as possible he tried Heero's line again hoping against hope that Heero would be closer.

After ten minutes Heero finally responded. Quatre had never been so relieved to hear the stoic pilot's voice.

"01." Heero grunted.

"01, this is 04 here. I need your general location."

"04, it is dangerous to release locations over open frequencies." Heero said probably citing something Dr. J had told him. Quatre paused trying to think of the most effective and non-compromising way to give Heero information.

"02 needs aide. Are you near SFH04128?" Quatre asked using the Herndon safe houses codename while trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Mission Accepted. Will report within the hour." Heero stated releasing the call without hesitation.

"Within the hour?" Quatre repeated leaning back in surprise and slight relief. "Heero must have already been heading for the same safe house." Sighing, Quatre contacted the Maguanacs. He had a lot to do before he could rush to his friend's side as well. He just hoped Heero didn't label Duo a liability on the missions…again. Duo had confided in Quatre how Heero had come close to killing the braided pilot when he'd been captured by Oz.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Duo's POV

I could feel myself hovering back and forth on the brink of awareness. I grimaced from the pain in my head as I tried to focus. My head felt like it had been split in two… maybe it had. I had bashed it pretty hard against the console in my cockpit.

I was aware there was an odd noise coming from somewhere close. I could feel my body instinctively tense and I knew I had to open my eyes regardless of the pain in my skull. I needed to locate the source of the noise. The second I opened my eyes the light burned. I felt like I had a bad hangover and had been run over by an Oz transport vehicle… I still had to see where the strange sound was coming from.

Everything was distorted, but I forced myself to focus. My vision was seriously messed up and seemed to waiver as I moved my head making me want to slam my eyes shut, but I continued to slowly turn my head around to survey the room. I couldn't see what was causing the strange sounds I was hearing... Then I realized the strange muffled sounds I was hearing were coming from the disconnected phone I still held in my hand. Pressing the end button my call completely ended disconnecting the signal from Deathscythe.

Worried for how long I'd been out, I stared at the cellphone trying to differentiate the numbers and figure out how long I had been out. I moved the blurry phone up closer to my face and was both startled and relieved. I had been out for about 45 minutes from the time I'd called Quatre…This was long enough for me to worry if Oz had picked up my signal, but at least I hadn't been out for days. I had to hope I hadn't compromised myself or else I had as good as gift wrapped myself for OZ. I was in shit shape.

I grimaced as I tried to stand up and fell back to my place on the couch. I felt light headed and off balance. I was pretty sure from looking down at my injured leg I'd lost way too much blood…shit. Maybe I'd been too rough trying to keep awake before. There was blood everywhere.

My black pants were soaked with the thick, congealing substance. My left hand had dry crusted blood all the way up to my elbow. I could also tell I'd ruined Quatre's couch… double shit. I needed to clean this before Q killed me.

Just as I tried to stand up again and failed again, I heard the kitchen doors open. I turned in the direction of the kitchen attempting reach for my gun as I did. I suddenly felt some adrenaline as I managed to push myself upright ready to defend myself, but I moved too quickly and suddenly I couldn't see anything. My vision blurred horribly into nothing and my head seemed to explode. The next thing I knew I was doubled over throwing up everywhere. The convulsive feeling seemed to last forever, but as soon as it stopped I glared in the direction of the kitchen.

I couldn't see. My vision was blurred and everything seemed like a wash of color. It was too bright. It was disconcerting. My head hurt. I felt disoriented. My eyes were burning. My throat felt raw. My mouth tasted like bile. I could hardly breathe for the pain my chest. I was sure my leg wound had once again reopened… but I didn't let go of the gun as I leveled it at the wash of the colors that was the only the other person in the room.

"Name." I ground out trying to sound menacing, trying to keep the slur out of my speech, and trying not to collapse back into the puddle of my own vomit. I wanted to say more, but I was already pushing myself to stay up right. If it was an OZ soldier I'd go down fighting.

"Yuy." I heard the familiar grunt of Heero's voice and had to keep myself from sagging in relief. I was safe. Heero had already had a few opportunities to dispose of me because he deemed me a liability, but I was still kicking… Quatre had sent me help.

Even though I'd called for help, I didn't want to show Heero how weak I was. I couldn't stand the thought of Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier himself, seeing me as pathetic. Although I'm sure he already thought of me that way. I had just puked everywhere.

"Hey 'Ro." I said in my best sing song voice as I lowered my gun. "Ya missed the party-" I was cut off as I lost my balance and fell on my ass just barely missing my puddle of puke. Shit, I felt like I was going to pass out again. "Heh, sorry 'Ro you know… I'm a k-klutz." I tried to joke, but the words were strained and just seemed to tumble out. I didn't sound as smooth as I wanted. Everything was messing up again. I couldn't seem to focus.

I tried to look up as I felt a hand on my shoulder. 'Heero's hand.' My mind slowly supplied me as I felt Heero lean me back against him. I kept my eyes shut to lock out the dizziness I felt as Heero pressed the back of his hand against my forehead. His actions were so cool and clinical, but yet his hands and body were so warm, it felt good. I knew he was cataloging my injuries and so I relaxed my body into him letting him brush his nimble fingers over my injuries.

"Detail injuries." Heero stated as he continued his probing. It took me a moment to realize he was talking to me and I tried to focus.

"I got con-concusshin…bullet ta- my leg…ribs…dunno else…" I muttered unable to keep any bravado in my voice. I was too focused on Heero's fingers. My body seemed to be humming. Heero didn't seem to notice that though. He just grunted his understanding and continued slowly, methodically looking me over.

I groaned as his fingers brushed over my ribs. Even his slight, measured touches shot pain through my chest. Although as his fingers brushed across one of my nipples up to my neck it turned into more of a pained/pleasured guttural moan… I just hoped he hadn't notice. I suddenly was very conscious of his every move and forced myself to focus on Heero's hands. He seemed to brush my nipple again, but when I hid my reaction this time he seemed to move on.

I'm ashamed to say I was taking advantage of my predicament. Yes, I was badly injured and felt like shit, but I couldn't help enjoy the feeling of Heero's hands roaming over my skin. As he ran his fingers through my hair checking for damage I felt myself become dazed and wished he'd do this more often… Although, I knew that was about as likely Relena losing her infatuation with, her space prince, Heero.

I wasn't surprised when he suddenly stood up and leaned me back against the couch. I knew this close contact wouldn't last long. Heero didn't do close contact… unless maybe he was planning to beat ya up.

"Can you stay up right while I alert Winner I have arrived?" I was surprised at how close Heero's voice was as he asked me. I must be worse off than I thought if I hadn't realized he was still that close.

"Uh… yeah." I muttered letting my neck loll back against the couch. The cool, dampness on the couch felt good against my neck… until I realized the dampness was probably my blood. I sighed at that thought, but didn't move. "Hurry though…" I muttered feeling miserable at how pathetic I sounded.

To my surprise Heero only moved away for one moment and then was right back next to me and I could hear typing. 'Mission report.' My mind informed me.

At some point I fell asleep to Heero's typing and the warmth of his body next to me.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Heero's POV

I had only just completed my mission last night. I had executed with perfection as was needed. Once done with my mission I headed back to the location Dr. J had briefed me as my safe house until my next mission or until compromised.

I was in the middle of encrypting my mission report to send to Dr. J when I received a message from said doctor to watch the news feeds. Alerted I may be exposed or being told to watch for information for a briefing of another mission I switched tasks and pulled up all of the latest news feeds.

I was unsure which feed he was wanting me to focus on until I found the only one focusing on any Gundam activity. The Gundam Deathscythe piloted by 02 Duo Maxwell was on the screen destroying a base's radio tower. The feed only showed the clip for a moment before t froze, but I immediately was able to see why Dr. J had contacted me.

I replayed the feed to determine whether I had managed to pull all information from the scene and nodded to myself. The Deathscythe pilot was in trouble.

"Mission?" I typed briefly to Dr. J. I only had to wait a moment for his response.

"Locate Gundam Deathscythe. Destroy if captured or compromised. Find and monitor pilot. Report findings."I then received information on my mission location. It was close. A Winner safe house.

"Mission accepted." I moved to close my laptop, but stopped as another message popped up.

"01. 02 is still needed and not expendable. Do what is required to take care of 02. I repeat, 02 is under no circumstance to be removed."

"Understood." I typed back and closed my laptop. I gathered the few items I kept in the safe house, cleared it of any evidence of inhabitance, and moved quietly to where I kept my Gundam.

I was surprised when I reached Wing to see I had missed several attempts to contact me. I frowned that someone had opened communications. As I went to check the frequencies I received another call from 04. I answered with my usual greeting of my pilot number. My frown deepened as 04 tried to get my location. I informed him I would not give him that information over unsafe frequencies, but paused as he informed me 02 needed aide. I disconnected with confirmation of pending assistance and climbed back out of Wing.

I hid my suit well and headed back to the safe house. 02's location was about 5 minutes away if I used my suit, but I couldn't risk alerting the enemy of our location if Maxwe- '02.' I mentally corrected myself. If 02 needed aide bad enough for communication channels to be open I would take the 15 minute drive with the motorcycle to avoid catching attention from Oz soldiers. He would be in no shape for a battle.

The drive was easy although I felt unexplainable stress about my mission. I discarded the bike just outside the safe house and came in the side door of the building after doing a quick sweep of the area Determining it was safe enough for entry, I opened the door, and took in my surroundings quickly as I shut and locked the door behind me. I wasn't quiet in case 02 was still conscious. It was dangerous to sneak up on any of my fellow pilots due to the fact it could get the person sneaking shot.

The kitchen seemed in order except for the small streaks of blood on the fridge door, the microwave, some cabinets, and the heavier blood trail on the floor leading into the accompanying room. I was relieved there hadn't been any blood trails on the outer areas of the building to give concern or alert anyone outside of any issues within this home, but I felt the beginnings of… uncertainty… as I approached the room off the kitchen that the blood trail flowed into.

As I carefully rounded the corner into what turned out to be the living room I was confronted with the injured Deathsycthe pilot. He was in the middle of standing up and moving towards me. He seemed to lose balance and began to vomit everywhere. The fit only lasted a moment before he was back in a crouched position glaring at me with his gun raised.

I froze as I took in the scene before me. The couch behind him, one white, was drenched in blood. Everything including the floor seemed to be covered in blood. Yet 02 was almost completely upright. I had expected 02's pilot to be unconscious when I received 04's call.

Instead Duo Maxwell was crouched low ready to fight back I noted. I took in how bloodied the braided pilot was and tried to calculate his wounds, where the blood was coming from. This was 02. Duo Maxwell was a strong Pilot. Did Duo truly require my aid? He was damaged, but seemed to be holding his own. Duo's voice interrupted my analysis. I was surprised by the gruffness from the usually jovial pilot.

"Name." He growled. I suddenly realized how stupid I had been. Duo had leveled a gun at me, but I had been too busy analyzing his wounds to react.

"Yuy." I grunted annoyed at my own lapse in concentration and also wondering why he was asking me to state the obvious. The strange braided pilot always made me feel and think a little off kilter.

I was then surprised as Duo seemed to let himself fall back landing roughly on his backside. He seemed to stare blearily at me as he spoke and I realized as he spoke that all of his previous fierceness had been an act. It had all been bravado. Duo sounded suddenly horrible. It was obvious he was still trying to control the pain in his voice, but he was no longer forcing himself to hide it completely.

'Why is he letting me see his weakness?' I asked myself as I quietly bent down next to him and placed my hand carefully on his shoulder unsure whether he would suddenly lash out. He didn't though. He seemed to relax into my touch.

Duo's eyes were staring in my direction, but upon getting closer inspection I could tell they were glazed over perhaps from a head injury. I assumed he would push my hand away, but he seemed to sway under my light touch and so I sat down and pulled the other pilot against me as I began to check him to understand where he was wounded and plan treatment. I was again surprised as he didn't try to pull away or sit up stiffly. He just leaned flush against me and closed his eyes.

Unsure of myself suddenly I put the back of my hand against Duo's forehead to feel for a fever. I found none. His skin was cool and clammy. I would need to warm him. First I needed to categorize all of his wounds. I was unsure how damaged he was after his bravado before, but upon checking more thoroughly I could see he was going to need quite a bit of time to heal.

"Detail injuries." I stated hoping he could make the process of going over his wounds go quicker. I was feeling strangely too comfortable sitting against the braided pilot.

"I go-…con-concusshin…bu-llet -ta- ma l-leg…ri-ribs…dunno else…" I didn't expect the barely decipherable muttered response from Duo. I could understand though if he had damage to his chest and a probable concussion.

As I brushed m hand over Duo's chest I could tell from his sudden wheeze when he took in a quick breath and groaned that he had definitely broken at least 2 ribs. I continued pushing lightly I could tell they were pushing on his lungs, but nothing seemed punctured. As my hands moved u his chest to check his neck I paused when he groaned louder and repeated the brush trying to figure out what was damaged there. This time he didn't seem to respond so I wondered if the pain had come from nerved reacting above his damaged ribs.

His neck seemed uninjured. His face seemed undamaged except for a cut above his eyebrow and a thicker looking cut across his cheek. Duo seemed to relax further into me as I checked his scalp for injury. I ignored the feeling of the pilot leaning heavily into me and weaved my fingers as gently as I could into his hair. He had a few abrasions, but nothing too serious. He also had a very large knot on one side of his head just into his hairline above the busted eyebrow. I knew the bump there was probably from the hit that caused his current concussion. I would need to monitor him to decipher how much damage had occurred due to his brain injury as well as his other injuries.

I needed to inform Dr. J as well as 04. I stood carefully moving him farther back against the bloodstained couch hoping he wouldn't topple over. He was a lot worse off than I had initially calculated when I first entered Winner's safe house.

"Can you stay up right while I alert Winner I have arrived?" I asked uncertain again as he seemed to sway even against the couch.

"Uh… yeah." He responded lightly making me frown. His answer was unsure, making me uncomfortable. He reinforced my opinion that he was indeed getting weaker when he let his head fall limply against the couch and muttered quietly "Hurry though…"

I reached for the duffel I'd set down next to him when I'd first bent down to check on him and pulled out my laptop. I then sat down next to him carefully avoiding the acrid smelling bodily fluids he had expelled when he had spewed all over the floor.

He seemed to unconsciously lean against me, but I could tell he was barely awake. I began to type out and encrypt separate messages for Dr. J and 04. I informed them vaguely of 02's overall damage and that I would commence treatment.

As I sent the messages, I became aware of Duo's head slowly moving to lean against my shoulder as he snored and wheezed next to me. I looked him over again in his sleep this time taking in his injured leg as well.

The leg wound looked horrible. It looked as if someone had tried to use a blunt object to remove a bullet… I would need to wash t before I bandaged it. My thoughts were interrupted as I received responses from both Dr. J and Winner simultaneously.

Dr. J reminded me to take care of Duo and give him whatever he needs to heal correctly.

Winner's response was one of relief. He thanked me for intervening and informed me he as well as the other pilots would rendezvous with us as soon as possible. I frowned at this, but gave a vague answer of understanding anyways. I knew the blond pilot would come regardless of what I said. 02 and 04 always seemed the most impetuous and never seemed to listen.

Closing my laptop, I moved slowly. I moved it onto an unbloodied end table and turned around to grab Maxwell. I don't know why I felt the need to act so gingerly with the unconscious pilot, but I felt as though the usually rambunctious pilot would break if I was too rough. Strange I know, but the compulsion strangely overtook me and I gently lifted Duo into my arms as I slowly made my way through the safe house to locate a bathroom with a bath or shower.

**Ok, Chapter 2 done. What do you think? Reviews get more chapters! **


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Conversations

Chapter 3

Duo's POV

I woke up surrounded by the feeling of being partially submerged under comfortably hot water. My head seemed like a buoy bobbing along the top of the water. It felt amazing on my bruised and battered body… I felt my body go cold.

'Why am I in water? I'm naked! Where am I? Was I captured? Oz?!' My thoughts came quickly in alarm, but I forced my body to remain lax and show none of my inner turmoil. Silently, I hoped I wasn't about to be dunked and drowned. I hated it when they used drowning as a form of torture. Growing up on L2, I never learned to swim… so those torture methods…made me cringe.

My head was still throbbing, but thinking came clearly which was helpful as I mentally took in my surroundings still acting as if I was unconscious. They were less likely to torture unconscious prisoners… Less fun for them, I suppose.

I could hear someone near me. They were reaching near me and I mentally frowned as I felt them gently rubbing something around my neck and across my chest. A vanilla scent wafted through my partially stuffed nose. They then rubbed what I now understood to be shampoo into the top of my hair. The fingers were very nimble and gentle in their task.

'Heero.' My mind supplied me as I remembered him arriving at the safe house and me pathetically throwing up everywhere. I felt embarrassed about him seeing me weak before and now he was seeing me completely naked.

I remained unresponsive as he gently massaged my scalp and lightly rubbed shampoo across my face probably clearing it of a horrendous amount of blood. I hated to admit it, but I tended to be a goddamned bleeder when it came to injuries. I wondered if the water I was soaking in was already red considering how red the living room had been. I wondered idly what Heero thought of the whole situation.

I was drawn out of my reverie as I felt Heero gently pulling on my braid which was apparently laying under my ass in the tub. He must've realized this as well because after his light tugging did no good I felt his hand slide into the water and I jumped out of my skin as his hand grabbed my ass!

"Yuy!" I yelled startled throwing myself forward. My blushing and startled scream turned into swearing as soap from the shampoo seeped into my eyes. "Aw, shit! Goddamn it, Heero Yuy! You asshole…" I knew it wasn't right to swear at him, but shampoo in the eyes could almost be implemented as a form of torture for Oz! That shit burns. I only stopped sputtering as Heero's arms grabbed hold of me and leaned me back forcefully. I was gonna cuss him out again, but he cut me off.

"Rinsing." He muttered in a pleasantly husky voice. The tone of his voice threw me and I stilled obediently. Soon the top of my hair was completely rinsed and my eyes stung less. He handed me a hand towel and told me to dry my eyes with it, back to using his monotone voice.

Once my eyes hurt less, I opened them and stared at a blood soaked Heero Yuy. He didn't seem to notice he was covered in my blood. Instead, he grabbed my now free braid once more and began to unbraid it. I opened my moth to protest, but he glared at me and continued. He then began the long job of completely shampooing my hair. I winced from the shampoo getting into all of my cuts, but ignored it focusing on Heero. He rinsed the rest of my hair turning the water even redder then I imagined and pulled the plug. I began to stand seeing as the drain had been pulled, but he pushed me back into the tub without a word.

I tried not to blush as I watched his analytical, serious eyes roam over my body checking my condition. He then seemed to come to some epiphany, re-plugged the now empty tub, and began running the water again at a comfortable temperature.

When I started to open my mouth again in protest he nodded to my thigh.

"You're still stained with blood." He commented.

"That's fine…. I'm not going to win any beauty pageants in this shape anyway." I muttered as I tried to get out of the tub. "I prefer showers anyways." I shut the water off.

Heero frowned at my comment and then allowed me to stand out of the tub. It was painful and embarrassing considering I had no way to cover myself, but Heero just stood watching my every move. My leg burned and protested while my head made me feel dizzy, but I finally stood and moved to exit the tub…. Unfortunately for me, I immediately lost balance and almost cracked my head into the white, ceramic tile on the bathroom floor.

Heero's arm shot out before I had a chance to react and caught me with ease. He then slowly helped me out of the tub. I notice he held me as far away from him as he could while helping too. I felt a flush come to my face at the thought that I was being helped naked from a tub be Heero fricking Yuy. I expected him to hand me a towel, but instead he lead me over to a massive multi-jetted shower.

"Uh, Heero-" I started, but he cut me off as he turned the water on and testing it let it shoot out of the many jets. I just watched confused by his actions.

"You said you prefer showers." Heero pulled me gently into the shower.

The water felt amazing coming from so many jets, but I washaving a hard time standing. If Heero hadn't been there holding me up-

"Heero!" I almost yelled.

"Hn?"

"What are you doing in here with me? You're fully clothed and getting sopping wet!" I couldn't believe he was just standing in his clothes in the shower- with me… I suddenly blushed looking away from Heero.

"I thought that may make you uncomfortable." Heero stated. "But your argument is logical and you do need assistance."

My eyes shot back to Heero as I felt him begin to shed his shirt while still easily holding me up by using one arm at a time. I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head and if I hadn't already lost so much blood I would probably have had a nose bleed… a big one. As one hand moved for his shorts I felt my blood rushing to a different part of my anatomy and I grabbed his hand blushing so furiously I must've looked like a tomato. In my current state I wouldn't be able to hide my obviously turned on state and I didn't want Heero to kill me for getting a boner.

"Uh…" I stammered as I gazed into Heero's deep, dark blue eyes. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "You don't h-have to Heero! I don't want you to feel awkward showering with me… n-naked… I mean…" I couldn't seem to make myself talk right… My head was getting light and my dick was getting hard. I moved my hands to cover said offending anatomy and nearly blacked out as one of my nervously fumbling hands hit my bullet wound hard. "UGH! …aw, shit." I winced. And suddenly felt Heero shift me away from the main spray to sit me on a built in seat in the shower. He then moved one of my hands to the bar on the side of the shower.

Heero then bent down to examine the wound in my thigh and I thought I was going to die. One of my hands was not too discretely covering up my sexual interest in Heero and the man chooses that moment to crouch between my legs and examine my thigh!

God and was he sexy doing that or what… Water spraying down his naked back and chest… Hair wet and tousled… eyes focused intently… mouth just inches from my dick… Oh god, I could feel his breath…

'Need to focus on something else…' I told myself, but Heero chose that moment to gently run his finger down my thigh right near the wound. Yes, it slightly hurt, but it also felt so good… His touch sent jolts of pleasure into my nether region making me moan and without thinking about it I stroked myself.

Shit! I stroked myself in front of Heero Yuy just inches from his face… I was dead.

I looked down at him in horror expecting him to beat the crap out of me, but instead he looked confused. I was terrified and caught in surprise that instead of punching me he looked at me and then looked at my hand covering my dick. He reached the same hand he had on my thigh up to where my hand was covering my modesty. I was unsure what he was doing so I was even more mortified when he pulled my hand away and stared at my now exposed fully alert dick.

"Duo. You are sexually aroused?" Heero asked in a confused tone.

I couldn't hide it and I didn't know what else to do so I nodded. Heero seemed to think for a moment and then his eyes met mine again.

"You feel the… need for sexual release?" He asked again uncertain. When I nodded almost automatically still unsure why he hadn't killed me, Heero looked back down. I did too, uncertain why even though I was so scared I was still standing stiffly at full mast and getting even more turned on by Heero's questions. Every time he said the world sexual, I could feel a certain member of my anatomy twitch.

"Understood."

I didn't even have a moment to understand what Heero had said before he scooted himself the remaining distance between my thighs grabbing my dick in one hand and my hip in the other. I cried out and bucked against his hand at the unexpected touch. He didn't even pause. Heero just kept me in place with his hand on my hip and lowered his mouth over the head of me. I moaned as his tongue trailed over the sensitive skin of my head and without thinking I fisted my hands into his hair.

"Heero!" I purred without thought.

It was delicious torture as he pumped me off slowly. He lightly trailed his fingers up and down my length while licking my head and occasionally my balls. Then he slowly slid his tongue completely down my length and swallowed me whole. I could feel myself pulsing in his mouth and just the thought of it was driving me mad. This was better than my wet dreams.

"Oh, god! Aw, shit! Hee-ro!" I moaned louder trying to rock my hips against his meticulous motions. My moans made him suddenly go faster and I felt myself suddenly shatter in pleasure as the hand on my hips moved to cup my balls. I felt back arch at a crazy angle as I came into his mouth screaming his name as I went over the edge. Heero sucked me for another moment after I was spent causing me to twitch a little from little ripples of pleasure and then he moved away and stared at me bringing me back down from my high.

I slumped back against the shower wall, panting, and nervously stared down at Heero as he looked at me expectantly.

"What- what was that?" I asked cautiously once I managed to find my voice.

"You said you needed to be relieved." Heero stated watching me pant. My eyes took in Heero kneeling against the tile shower floor lips slightly parted and breathing slightly harder after sucking me off. It was like a dream… Heero was showing a sexual interest in me.

"I hadn't realized you were into me like that." I grinned no longer feeling sheepish. Suddenly, I was feeling horny again.

"Hn?" Heero made a grunt of confusion and so I clarified in Hee-talk.

"I didn't realize you were sexually attracted to me." I smiled happily, but my smile faltered as Heero's frown returned.

"I was relieving tension through needed sexual methods. I'm heterosexual Duo." Heero stated in a no nonsense tone. I froze.

"You're not gay…" Well, shit….

**Reviews please! **


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Conversations

Chapter 4

Duo's POV

"I didn't realize you were sexually attracted to me." I smiled happily, but my smile faltered as Heero's frown returned.

"I was relieving tension through needed sexual methods. I'm heterosexual Duo." Heero stated in a no nonsense tone. I froze.

"You're not gay…" Well, shit….

I replayed what just happened in my head over and over again unable to comprehend how twisted it was. Heero said he was straight… but he just got me off by sucking me off. Can a straight guy give another guy a blowjob and still be straight?

"You sure you aren't gay Heero?" I asked still confused and suddenly really embarrassed.

"Why would I be gay Duo? I'm not usually in a jovial manner." Heero stated moving away. I rolled my eyes at his answer.

He left his discarded shirt on the floor of the shower as he moved the sprayers towards me. Standing up he picked up some soap, lowered himself back down, and started to scrub my leg gently around my wound. I just sat their stunned.

He was still going to help me shower? After what he just- like nothing happened?! The hell?! I felt my face grow hot from anger and embarrassment. I felt like a dumbass and Heero didn't apparently know or care what kind of social wrongs he had just committed. Straight guys do not go down on gay ones!

"I can do it myself!" I all but growled as I grabbed the soap from his hand. He frowned and looked at me in confusion which just irritated me further. "Get out!" I yelled. "I don't need you touching me!" I hadn't meant to say the last part. I was just…

Heero's cold, cobalt eyes met mine for a moment before he nodded. He calmly stood without a word and left the shower and the bathroom before I even had a chance to blink.

Honestly, I wanted to cry. I just sat there stunned by this entire day.

First I get shot, then I got knocked around in my Gundam, I managed to get to the safe house only to puke in front of Heero, who then gave me a blowjob, and then tells me he's straight! Shot, Concussion, puke, blowjob, love interest is hetero. Well, Damn. Fine day, huh?

Pulling my thoughts away from my fucked up day I focused on cleaning myself and checking myself over. I scrubbed myself everywhere until there was no longer a red tint to my pale skin from blood, but instead from being thoroughly cleansed. I then rewashed my hair slowly to make sure there wasn't anything caught in it. I was surprised how clear of debris it felt. Usually after a firefight it took forever to unmat my hair in the shower. Heero had cleaned it good.

Pausing, I stared down at Heero's forgotten, bloodied shirt. I suddenly felt bad for yelling at him. Heero had done his best to take care of me as he would in any task he assigned himself. He'd even been gentle about tending my wounds. I knew he didn't understand basic social cues, but I was still surprised that he had given me head without pause.

As I thought about it, I felt my face heat up and my lower region came back to attention. Oh god, why had I been pissed again? My crush… the uber hot, stoic pilot 01 just gave me incredible head! And I had yelled at him? Geez, I'm an idiot… I should have seen if I could get him to do it again…

Thinking again about how he had played with my balls while sucking on tip of me made me completely hard again and I found my hands mimicking his motions while I mentally replayed the whole thing. I started to moan as I imagined his mouth on me again and me fucking his mouth as I came. I groaned as I came again quietly calling out Heero's name as I rode out my orgasm. It hadn't been as satisfying as Heero getting me off, but with those images of him between my legs I couldn't imagine having any problems masturbating in the near future. Oh yes, I had mental material for a while.

Sighing after my release I carefully began to rinse myself. I didn't want to re-stimulate myself again. God only knows how awkward it would've been if Heero walked in on me…even after the blowjob… I couldn't imagine him catching me jerking off without it ending with a bullet in my head or broken wrist. Especially considering I generally tended to call his name even when I masturbated.

Standing up careful and mindful of my wounds, I turned to get out of the shower only to see Heero leaning against the opposite bathroom wall staring at me. 'Shit.'

"Heero… How long have you been there?" I asked cautiously hoping he had just walked in. Maybe he just thought he heard me say his name when I was moaning and came to check on me after I'd finished… Yeah, right.

"Long enough. I left my gun." He answered with furrowed eyebrows. He moved into the shower next to me, grabbed his wet, blood covered shirt and pulled his gun out from underneath. I hadn't even realized he'd unarmed himself before. He never unarmed himself.

"Uh, Heero… about before. I think maybe there was a- uh…misunder-"

"I understand 02. You can do it yourself. You do not need my touch for sexual gratification." Heero stated in his usual monotone, but I thought I could sense a coldness to it. Had I hurt his feeling? No way…

Heero paused at the bathroom doorway and spoke again without even looking back at me. "03 is here. He can offer aide from this point on."

Well, shit.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I had just managed to get a towel around my waist when the ever silent Trowa entered the bathroom. His one visible eyebrow raised slightly as his site fell on my hobbling figure and I had to laugh knowing how stupid I probably looked.

"Hey Tro-man! Glad to see you're finally here. Sorry about my lack of clothes, but apparently Heero didn't see fit to leave me anything other than this towel in the way of modesty. Guess he prefers me hobbling around naked." My grin almost faltered as I realized what I said! Oh God! I hoped my face wasn't doing its best impression of a tomato.

"I'll get them." Trowa stated not seeming to notice anything amiss. He left the bathroom and after that I heard nothing, but Heero's faint typing somewhere in the house. Hmm…Trowa really almost made me jealous. He was as good at stealth as I was.

After a couple of long seconds of waiting in the middle of the bathroom with nothing, but a towel around me I became cold and bored. Sighing, I limped as quietly as I could out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Staring down the hall I looked left and right trying to decide which way seemed more practical. Left had stairs so I chose right and paused at each door to look into the rooms. At the third door down I paused. It was open and I could hear typing from within. Heero.

I was embarrassed still about what had happened so far today with Heero, but I was kinda used to acting out. Maybe I could get Heero to change his gender preference or at least get him to let me return the stress relief favor. I grinned a little to myself at the idea.

As stealthily as I could manage with my injured leg I entered the room smiling as I noticed the perfect soldier was still typing away. Apparently even injured I was still good enough to sneak up on him. I don't know what I had been planning to do once I snuck up on him…considering, surprising him probably would have ended with me having another bullet hole somewhere in my body, but my stealthy-ness was cut short as my towel fell off and I tripped on it efficiently face planting into the floor of the room. I guess my only consolation on my epic fail was that at least my face hit carpet instead of hardwood. Ugh. Shit my ribs hurt though. Breathing suddenly felt miserable.

I prepared for Heero to call me a baka or say something about me being inefficient. Anything! Instead he paused in typing for about a millisecond and then continued again without even looking at me.

I was embarrassed at my idiocy and wanted to get up ASAP, but I found myself dizzy again all of a sudden. Maybe I hit the floor harder than I thought. Carpet or not I still felt like my tiny brain had been rattled horribly. After a minute of trying to get my eyes to focus I gave up and just let myself lay there. My head felt strangely fuzzy and Heero's typing once again felt comforting. I suddenly didn't care I had tripped and I was laying naked across the floor with my butt facing to greet whoever walked in the door. Nope. I felt too tired and my weird double vision was back, darkening around the edges, and bringing me back to oblivion.

As I passed out I heard Trowa call my name sounding concerned and then it seemed he was yelling at Heero, but my mind wasn't able to process much more.

At one point I could feel my consciousness coming back to the surface. I could feel arms around me. Steady arms. Long fingers. Not Heero's my mind supplied. I felt cold, but I was still out of it and my mind didn't seem to care. I heard what sounded strangely like a growl, but it was cut off too quickly for me to be sure. I felt the arms around me pause.

"Is there a problem Heero?"

"I'll carry him." I heard Heero state in a monotone that my mind supplied had an angry undertone.

"Why?" Trowa. My mind supplied the name to the voice. Trowa asked why.

"You need to contact 04. 02 is my roommate. 04's orders." I felt Heero's arms replace Trowa's and I was lifted off the floor. I was vaguely aware I was cold. Still naked, my mind supplied me.

"You didn't care before when he was laying on the ground." Trowa stated in a guarded manner. As I was slowly understanding more of the conversation around me I realized there was doubt in Trowa's voice. He was unhappy with Heero for some reason.

"I was under the assumption the baka was… putting on a show." Heero stated letting a tiny bit of annoyance and something else seep into his voice.

Trowa didn't respond and I didn't hear him leave, but I was sure he'd left the room. I was unsure if Trowa had left before or after Heero's response, but judging by the light emotions in his voice I'd guess Heero answered after he'd left. Heero hardly showed any emotion that wasn't calculated for some purpose or another. I'd only ever heard him laugh in battle… He was pretty stone faced and monotone otherwise. I don't think he liked anyone to know how he was feeling.

I tried to focus as I felt Heero move me across the room and lay me onto a bed. It was soft and his hands were gentle as he checked my wounds. I realized as his fingers brushed lightly over them that my wounds were stiff and wrapped thoroughly with bandages. Trowa must have treated my wounds before Heero grabbed me, but why was I still naked?

My answer came as I felt Heero slowly pulling a familiar material up my legs. I recognized them as my cotton boxers. The feeling of Heero's hands on my body when I was still so out of it was strange, but apparently not all of me was out of it and I felt part of me rise to attention at Heero's movements. I felt him pause in pulling my boxers around my hips and felt the rest of me waking up a little bit at a time. Somewhere in my mind I registered that I moaned as he brushed his hand across my erection while pulling the material over it to cover me. This seemed to make him pause again.

To my surprise he brushed his hand across my erection again and I felt myself become even more alert both mentally and physically. I moaned again. Now all of sudden I felt as if the fog that had been covering my thoughts had dissipated into a thin mist. I felt hot and needy in a matter of seconds. Thoughts of before in the shower went through my head again and part of me prayed Heero would get me off again. My mind ignored the information that Trowa was somewhere in the house too. I just wanted Heero's touch.

I heard him snort and throw a blanket over me instantly dashing my hopes. He had done his emotionless equivalent of laughing at me. Damn snorts. I then cursed myself as I groaned aloud due to my loss of Heero's touch. My erection was aching after those two taunting touches.

"Duo. Are you awake?" Heero asked. Well, shit. I knew I couldn't fake unconsciousness to the perfect soldier while I was horny.

I nodded slowly with my eyes still closed. I was afraid to see what look he would give me and afraid the room would spin again.

I heard Heero walk across the room and then to my confusion heard the click of a lock. My mind tried to rationalize why Heero locked the door as I felt him move back towards me. Maybe he was going to finally follow through with one of his death threats and wanted to delay Trowa if he heard my screams. I usually don't scream in the face of death, but I think Heero could make me scream.

I felt my body tense as Heero leaned onto the bed next to me. I kept my eyes shut as I felt him lean down towards me.

"Duo."

"Yea?" I answer hesitantly.

"What were you thinking of earlier?"

"Earlier?" I asked confused at which point earlier he could mean.

"Hn. When you didn't realize I was in the bathroom." I didn't want to answer him, but he sounded so serious.

"Uh… of before…when you uh-ya know…" I muttered truthfully.

"Why?" Heero asked tone still serious.

"…" I was uncertain how to answer and blushing furiously.

"Did my actions before help your need?" He asked point blank and I heard him snort again as I nodded. He was taking pleasure from my embarrassment!

Suddenly I didn't care though as I felt one of his hands brush against my still semi erect penis. I moaned at the sudden touch and felt myself go hard again.

"You need sleep." Heero stated as he brushed his hand over me again. I couldn't understand why he was mentioning sleep while stroking me through the stupid blanket. I must have voiced my frustration because I heard him give a small laugh in response making my eyes shoot open in response. I stared at him and he offered me a small smirk. "I will aide you again."

I didn't comprehend what he meant for a second and then I felt one of his hands move under the blanket and stroke me.

"Fuck!" I cursed in surprise enjoying the sensations of his hand on my sensitive skin.

I began to moan again as he moved his hand up and down my length, but I paused as he moved his other hand to cover my mouth. I wanted to ask what he was doing when I felt him stroke me again and I realized he was stifling the noise I was making. We weren't alone in the house and apparently he was aware enough of social cues that he didn't want Trowa to know what was going on in here.

Surprisingly these thoughts only turned me on more as did the fact that Heero was readjusting his position to lie next to me in the bed. Suddenly I was horny, fully aroused, and surrounded by Heero Yuy. He lay on my right side slowly moving his right hand rhythmically up and down my shaft while his left hand moved back to cover my mouth.

I just began to lose myself moaning against his hand as he pleasured me. It was like a wet dream come true and without thinking I licked my lips at the thought. Only instead of licking my lips I licked the hand covering my mouth causing Heero to pause. Lost to his previous motions my hips rocked against his still hand and he started his ministrations again. He also leaned forward and licked one of nipples causing me to buck against his hand again. He seemed to enjoy my reaction because he licked my nipple again and then whispered in my ear. "Is my touch- my touch is doing this…"

I nodded throwing my head to the side moaning against his now sweat covered palm as he licked from my nipple up to my jugular where he began to play with my pulse. This caused my heart to flutter and intense pleasure to shoot up from my groin. I was so close to coming I was crying his name under his hot palm. I suddenly felt him rocking against my side and I came screaming against his hand. God! Feeling his erection against me brought me over the-

Wait a second was Heero turned on?! Mr. Heero-I'm-straight-not-gay-but-will-give-amazing-h ead-Yuy was rocking an erection against my hip!

I pulled Heero's hand away from my mouth and slowly, still vaguely unsure, turned so I was facing Heero. He was watching me quietly with his right hand still playing between my legs smearing my essence up and down my shaft. I wanted to groan at the amazing feeling, but I had to focus on Heero.

"Heero. Are you turned on by what's going on?" I asked focusing on his eyes. I wanted to read any emotions coming from them. Without waiting for his response my hand moved down to touch his erection.

"Has your need been sated?" He ignored my question and my touch. His hand stopped moving against my erection and he moved to sit up.

"I'm fine." I muttered a little annoyed he was moving away from me. As he moved to stand up and move back to his laptop I found myself flustering for some way to bring him back to the bed. "I can return the favor if you have a…need… that you uh, need taken care of…"

Heero paused in his movements and spoke quietly. "I do not have needs. Now sleep."

With that Heero shut off the lights in the room and returned to typing.

I lay there quietly listening to him type as my mind whirled around everything that had happened between Heero and me today… I couldn't comprehend how he could ignore his need for release, but give my need for release attention. He said he didn't have needs. That made me sad and irritated. Everyone has needs. Heero's training must have been fucked up if he considered his needs below concern.

I pushed past my frustration from his answer and focused on how I was going to get Heero to recognize his own needs and maybe let me help him. I'd always had a thing for the perfect soldier and maybe there was a chance for me if he was able to sport an erection after messing with me.

As my plans became more solid I realized I was feeling detached again. My mind seemed to be floating away from my heavy body. I gave in to sleep and let Heero's typing lull me back to sleep.

"G'night Hee-chan." I smiled. I would get to him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Wow, another chapter has gone by... hmm. Any comments?**


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Conversations

Chapter 5

Duo's POV

I woke up groggily to the sound of Quatre uncharacteristically yelling somewhere in the distance. My head was floating and I felt like shit, but I ignored these things and focused on Quatre's voice. My usually happy friend sounded pissed. After listening for a few more seconds to Quatre's unanswered yells I gave up trying to understand. He was obviously somewhere downstairs and I couldn't make out what he was saying. I'd have to get up.

Opening my eyes hurt against the morning light flooding in through the window next to my bed, but they soon adjusted… although my head throbbed horribly. I sat up quietly ignoring that my body hurt like a bitch. My shoulder didn't hurt so much, but my ribs did. Shit. Hopefully they were healing alright. How had I ignored them when Heero had been messing with me before? Guess all G's training had helped some in raising my pain tolerance… as did the beatings I took as a kid on the streets of L-2.

I scanned the room and found Heero's bed empty and his laptop closed on the desk table. No one else was in the room with me. I studied the room for a moment. Two windows facing our beds, a desk, a dresser, a closet, and a single picture of the ocean hung against the blue bedroom walls. Hmmm. Pretty plain for one of Q-bean's usual hidey holes. He was usually all about giving us luxury whenever and wherever possible. He wasn't trying to be snobby… Just trying to give us comforts. Hell, to me a bed was a luxury. Still the room felt homey for something I knew was temporary.

My head was still killing me slightly and I felt as though I'd been out of it for a thousand years. I brushed some sandy sleep grit from my eyes and winced at how stiff I felt. Damn, once I healed I'd need to get my body back up to par. Finding food would probably help too. My stomach felt like an empty pit. Heading downstairs would kill two birds with one stone. I could find out why Q was throwing an uncharacteristic tantrum and guilt one of the guys into feeding me.

As I moved the blankets off me I noticed I was wearing a plain white tee that wasn't mine and an IV needle was hanging out of my arm. I knew I hadn't worn the tee to bed and the needle in my arm was unsettling. What the hell?

Frowning, I looked to my side and noted the fluid running down from the stand into my arm. It was nearly empty. I pulled the needle out careful not to make a mess and I shut off the drip valve. They must have deemed it necessary to give me some nutrients for what I lost. I was just surprised I hadn't woke up when they stabbed me. I'm not usually a very heavy sleeper. Especially not heavy enough of a sleeper to sleep through someone changing my shirt. Was it just my tee though?

Peeking at the hem of the boxers I was wearing almost yelped. My underwear had also been changed without me knowing!

Pulling the blankets the rest of the way off me, I paused again. What the hell?! There was a catheter leading out of the bottom of my boxers! How had I not woken up for that?! That was a worse thing to find then the change of clothes and the needle combined.

Pissed and frustrated, I gently removed the super uncomfortable tubing and felt the need to pee normally. Ugh. I didn't have to pee, but I felt the need to anyways. I hate catheters. Checking to make sure I had no further surprises sticking out of me I lifted my shorts and sighed. I then slowly and quietly stood up. My limbs felt stiff, but I ignored my discomfort and walked silently out of the room. I paused in the hall as I could hear Quatre's yells coming from somewhere down the stairs just as I had thought.

I don't know why, but I tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as my stiff, injured body would allowed and took in the conversation going on around me. I was curious as to what was going on and wanted to see if my stealth skills were still present with my current damaged state. Thankfully my presence went unnoticed. It was comforting to know that even injured I was slick enough to sneak up on my friends.

"Quatre calm down." Trowa was saying in a soothing manner. From the way Tro said it I could tell it was a phrase he'd been repeating for probably the umpteenth time meaning Q was really upset.

"No, Trowa! I can't calm down! You should have told me right away how bad his injuries were!" Quatre seethed in a furious tone.

"Winner, I think they have been doing what they can." Came Wufei's voice. He also surprisingly sounded as if he was trying to calm our usually gentle, blonde friend.

"It doesn't matter!" Quatre yelled again. "They both left me misinformed! And you- Heero Yuy! You told me he was fine! You said his injuries were not as substantial as he led me to believe?! Why in the name of Allah was their blood stains everywhere when I got here then?! The couch looks like he sacrificed a goat on it and the trail up the stairs looks like the carpet there started that color, it's so saturated with blood!"

I paused on the stairs. Looking down, I did note it was hard to tell what color the stairway carpet had been before it had been covered with my blood. Guess the stairs hadn't been thoroughly cleaned yet.

Heero didn't respond.

"As always nothing to say?!" Quatre yelled again and I could hear him pacing.

"Quatre." Trowa's voice seemed concerned and I heard Quatre stop as I came to the last step. I could now see Quatre staring at Trowa with wild eyes. He looked haggard. All of the guys looked tired. Even Heero didn't look his usual perfect self. They were all seated at a dining table just off the living room. Quatre was the only one standing up, seeming unable to stop moving.

"He'll be fine." Trowa said pulling Q against him. Quatre began to shake against Trowa and I knew he was crying. Wow, I must've really worried Quatre.

"How can you say that?! W-what if he never wakes up! Are we supposed to move on without him?! We can't take him to a hospital!" Quatre cried. "It's too risky."

"I know." Trowa said quietly.

"He's stronger than he acts." Wufei surprised me by saying. Quatre just continued to cry.

"Hn. That baka won't let a coma beat him." Heero surprised me by finally speaking, but his words confused me. A coma?

"It's been five days!" Quatre turned away from Trowa to scream at Heero. I felt shock seep through me. I'd been in a coma for five days?

"He's not a robot like you! Duo has a heart… He didn't deserve this." Quatre continued and I cringed. Heero didn't react to Quatre's words, but I didn't like how cruel he was being to Heero.

"Quatre, I'm okay." I spoke as soon as I found my voice. I frowned mentally at how croaky I sounded, but moved towards him ignoring the stiff feeling in my leg. I limped with my bigger steps as I strode toward Quatre. "I'm okay now." I repeated a little less croaky as shocked eyes turned to face me.

Quatre ran forward embracing me in a gentle hug, crying against me. I hugged back gently, slightly using him to brace me and hold me upright. His grip was hurting my ribs slightly and my leg smarted from being on it so long, but I ignored it. His crying faded and he just stood hugging me quietly. I noted Trowa offered a small smile and I nodded to him. I knew he was silently conveying his relief at my awakening.

"G'morning Tro." I smiled.

"Finally up." Wufei smirked. "And I thought you were turning into a weak onna getting all of that beauty sleep Maxwell."

"You're the only wu-man here." I teased using his name to my advantage. He frowned looking annoyed and I grinned.

I then noticed Heero had stood some point after I'd made my presence known. He was just staring at me. His eyes seemed almost pained to me and I wondered if anyone else noticed the change in Heero's gaze. I wanted to see more.

"Heya, Heero buddy. Nice to be with the living again." I grinned at him. "After being bed ridden so long I feel all _needy_. Ya know how that is don't chya? '" I finished with a laugh. Heero's eyes seemed to widen for a moment before he looked away from me and sat back down.

"Hn. Baka" He stated as he turned his stare back at me. I made myself pout as I noted he was glaring.

"Ha! Of course you would be needy after all that beauty sleep Maxwell! I bet Winner will have to restock the safe house after you finish raiding the fridge." Wufei taunted. I was about to give him a smart ass reply when Quatre pulled away from me seeming upset again.

"Oh Allah!" He said smacking himself lightly upside the head. "You must be hungry Duo!" He stated in an apologetic sort of tone.

My stomach growled loudly in response to his question and I replied with an embarrassed smile. "Well, ya know I never lie. Guess that goes for my body too." I laughed lightly. "I think I may just make Wufei's statement a prophecy!" I paused in my laughter as I saw Heero smirk for one brief moment before his mask slid back into place.

"Hn. Your body doesn't lie?" Heero asked in a seemingly bored tone, but I blushed knowing he was amused. Was he actually toying with me about what had happened between us before? I felt my jaw drop open. "Baka." He then moved from the table and headed back up the stairs in the direction of his precious laptop.

"Duo?" I closed my mouth and turned to face Q-bean. His eyebrows were knit together and there was a frown on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Uh… Yeah, I'm fine. I was just surprised by Heero adding comments to the conversation." I stated honestly. Ya know the guys usually only our silent comrade." Although lately he'd gone beyond regular comrade for me…

Quatre nodded in response, but still looked worried. He confused me by placing the back of hand to my forehead, but after a moment he sighed relief. "I was worried you had a fever again. Your face is all red."

I laughed awkwardly and sidestepped his comment "Can we discuss the symptoms I had while being a comatose potato after I eat something. Being sustained by stuff from IV's just made my stomach pissed."

888888

Eating turned out to be a chore, but I put up a façade of enjoying myself as I forcibly munched on the burger in front of me trying not to be too obvious about the slow, tender bites I was taking. After being on a liquid diet so long a burger was probably not the best choice, but Quatre had been excited to have me back and thus pushed Trowa to make me my favorite dish a la Heavyarms pilot.

Burgers were Trowa's specialty and I usually devoured two or three of them in the span of time it took any one of the others to eat one of theirs. Wufei would always look disgusted at my appetite commenting how I was going to become fat onna if I didn't watch my girlish figure and Heero would frown at the amount of unnecessary calories I was taking into my body. He'd always state I wasn't maintaining my body with necessary nutrients by filling it with saturated fats, sugars, and excessive gluten. Heh.

Yup, I ate a lot of stuff I probably shouldn't, but I didn't care. Growing up on the streets I never got to eat what I wanted, just whatever I could find or steal. Burgers were a treat… and right now I was struggling to finish mine. Damn, but my stomach had shrunk up.

I looked up from my burger realizing the others were watching me intently. Trowa seemed stone-faced, but I could tell he was slightly concerned I hadn't finished my burger yet. Quatre looked worried probably for the same reason and Wufei was smirking…. Wait, what the hell?!

"Hey, Fei'-fei' what's so funny?" I asked with a grin as he cringed in annoyance from my nickname for him. He hated being called Fei' the most for some reason. I made a mental note of seeing if one of the others knew why…although I doubted they would tell me even if they knew why. They knew how mercilessly Wu and I could torment each other.

"Nothing Maxwell. I just noticed how you seemed to be watching your girlish figure. Are you afraid you are going to get out of shape and get too big to fit into your Gundam?" Wufei taunted.

"Hmmm… I do have a kickass figure don't I? Are you trying to say you're attracted to me 'Fei? You want my smokin' hot bod to stay like this? I always thought you had more of a thing for older women… like-"

"Don't say it!" Wuffers growled.

"Sally Po!" I laughed as he looked irritated. I was pretty sure Wuffers liked Sally, but was too uncomfortable with women to show it. Sure he'd apparently bonded with her some time ago after she was heckled by some Oz troops, but I think he was nervous she liked Heero since the whole 'save us Heero thing' when Heero diffused that bomb at the New Edwards base.

"Although I think she likes Hee-chan better!" I taunted. Hmmm… not that I could really blame Wu for being worried… Heero was hot stuff.

My thoughts were cut short as I felt Wufei tackle me to the floor. Usually I would've dodged it, but apparently my reflexes were lethargic from my long nap…aka the coma. Hmm. The second his body hit mine I winced as I felt all the air leave my lungs and then pain erupted as we hit the floor with him on top of me.

"So what if I do?!" Wufei yelled. I was unsure if he was saying he was attracted to Sally or me, but it didn't matter all that much to me. Shit! Wufei re-broke my healing rib and then some. My chest burned like a bitch and it hurt when I tried to breath. My vision swam momentarily and then righted itself.

I felt Q or Trowa pull Wufei off me, but it was too late. The damage was already done. I tried to say something as I struggled to sit up right, but all I could do was choke and sputter. I saw Wufei smirk in a 'vengance has been served' kind of way, but then he paused and his smirk was replaced by one I recognized as absolute horror. I noticed Tro and Q, who had been getting on to Wufei for his behavior, also paused and looked horror struck.

I managed to get into an upright position as the others moved to help me and I coughed violently. They were trying to steady me. I pushed them away without thinking about it as my body was wracked with sudden, horrible coughing fits. Moving one hand to cover my mouth while I braced myself with my other arm I froze as I noticed why they were all freaking out. I was coughing up blood. Well, Shit.

I stopped coughing long enough to send a glare at Wufei who looked… afraid? And then I was doubled over coughing again. I could hear Quatre calling for Heero as the fit enveloped me. Tro was rubbing my back probably trying to be reassuring while I heard Wufei talking in a very strange tone over the phone. I was surprised at how worried he sounded… and ashamed.

I was wondering if he was calling a hospital and my current situation would endanger them all. I could feel myself growing light headed from the low oxygen I was receiving and knew I could very well be dead in a few minutes, but them calling a hospital scared me worse. I didn't want to put them at risk and so I did the only thing I could think to do. I pushed Tro off me and using strength I know I didn't actually have I pushed myself into the kitchen where I shuffled through a linen closet that I knew would hold medical supplies. We always had some in the same sort of areas in every room or every safe house.

As Trowa ran in after me looking sort of uncertain I pulled out packages of tubing, an IV needle, and some various other supplies including a scalpel. Without pause I cut off my shirt, rubbed some alcohol around the area near my armpit, and pulled out the IV and tubing readying it for my incision. I was about to cut when strong arms pulled the scalpel away. I'd been irritated when I thought Trowa had stopped me, but it had been Heero. I stopped moving and felt myself collapse as he moved closer to me. Looking down at his hand I realized he held a needle that was now empty.

To my surprise… I was actually surprised Heero had just shot me up with something and as my body became heavy and limp I realized it must have been a sedative. I fought against the sedative as Heero told Trowa to grab the supplies. I vaguely registered Quatre helping. Heero lifted me up kind of cradling me in his arms. I didn't fight his hold. I just focused on staying awake. I didn't want to be involuntarily unconscious for almost a week again or even worse… never wake up again. And so using all of the adrenaline I could muster I stayed awake and focused on Heero and the others. Specifically Heero. His voice. His tones. His body gestures.

Always the perfect soldier, Heero did not seemed ruffled in the least about my current predicament. Setting me on the couch he pulled my ragged, cut open shirt away while pressing his ear gently against my chest. He listened for a moment while I was raggedly trying to breath. Heero looked up at me as he quit listening to my chest. He calmly nodded to me affirming in my mind that my previous actions had been correct. He was going to need to re-inflate my collapsed lung. He then re-prepped the area around my armpit and told the others to hold me down. Quatre seemed to hesitate, but Wufei and Trowa did as Heero directed without pause.

I tried to relax myself as I felt Heero cut into me, but my body involuntary flinched. Thanks to the others having me carefully pinned Heero was able to continue on. I heard Quatre complaining about lack of anesthesia, but both Heero and I seemed to shake our heads at the same time. I didn't want it and Heero probably though it was too risky after the sedative he'd already given me. Quatre went quiet and Heero inserted the needle and tubing. It hurt like Hell, but the relief was almost immediate as I slowly felt myself able to breathe again.

"This is just temporary." Heero stated in his monotone. I wished he would show some concern for me. I had felt all relaxed about his calm at first, but now I was finding it frustrating. Was it too much to ask that Heero might show some emotion over me potentially dying? Especially in such a pathetic way!

At first I thought the answer was 'yes, it would be too much for the stoic, perfect soldier to show any concern for little old me', but after he finished and put everything away he gently took one of my hand in his. I smiled slightly at his gesture, but he ignored me again and turned to Wufei.

"Who did you call?" Heero asked with a tone that spoke of annoyance.

"Sally." Wufei seemed stiff, but he held his ground. "She's on her way. I explained Maxwell's condition and she is bringing everything she thinks she'll need to… fix him."

Heero glared in response and Wufei growled out "We can trust her!"

"I know." Heero stated and turned away from Wufei ignoring his unstable state. Focusing on Quatre Heero stated "Tell me what happened."

I had not stopped looking at Heero the entire time, but at his statement my eyes instinctively went to Wufei who looked once again ashamed and uncertain. Wufei's eyes met mine and knew he was sorry. I couldn't even find it in me to be mad. We had roughhoused so many time before after arguments and I knew he hadn't actually meant to inflict this extent of damage.

"Not… im-portant…" I huffed out. I saw Quatre who had been hesitating on what to tell Heero had shut up immediately, Wufei looked surprised but still shamed, Trowa nodded in a gesture of relief, and Heero looked annoyed.

"What happened?" Heero stated again. The question came out as more of a command. "Anyone, but Duo may answer." He stated as I went to speak again. I grimaced about to answer anyways, lungs be damned, but Wufei surprised me as he stood upright in front of Heero and spoke.

"I did it." Wufei stated as he held Heero's glare.

"What do you mean you did it?" Heero asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Maxwell was taunting me about- He was taunting me… I got mad and tackled him." Wufei stumbled through his explanation, but held Heero's glare the entire time. "I take full responsibility. I should not have risen to the onna's taunting. I-"

We all froze as we heard knocking. Trowa, Heero, and Quatre simultaneously pulled out guns at the ready in response.

"It's me!" We heard Sally's familiar voice and for the most part relaxed. Guns were holstered again inconspicuously.

Heero let my hand go and stood up. I assumed he was moving to answer the door, but my jaw practically dropped open as he instead decked Wufei! Wufei looked up shocked as he got up from the floor. He waited for another blow, but another one didn't come.

"I should do more than punch you, but I can tell that is not Duo's wish." Heero ground out, emphasizing my name. He then sat back down and grabbed my hand again. "Like you said, you will take responsibility. You have proven to be a liability and if Duo dies… we will have two less pilots." Heero stated with his eyes closed not seeming to care everyone was looking at him. His head was leaning against the couch I was laying on.

I was trying to comprehend what he meant when he said we'd be down two pilots when Quatre rushed forward to let Sally in.

She had immediately moved to my side telling Wufei and Trowa to grab some stuff from her car. They went out with her keys as she bent to look me over. She paused as she saw the couch.

"You know you should think about redecorating. I hope this blood didn't risk Duo's health." She frowned. "With an open wound contamina-"

"The blood is his." Quatre answered sounding miffed…probably over her comment of needing to redecorate. Heh.

"The blood is dry and his curren-" She started again, but was once again cut off.

"It's from previous injuries that I am going to request you also look over." Quatre stated almost in a pleading tone. He seemed worried again.

"Hmm… Pneumothorax…possible hemoptysis…" She muttered as she looked me over and listened to my chest with a stethoscope. After a few minutes of checking me over she leaned back and kind of smiled.

"You guys did a good job taking care of him until I got here. Whoever's idea it was to tube him, good job. You did great. I just need to check how extensive the damage is, but seeing as the color is returning to his face I'd wager he'll be okay." Sally rambled as she reached for a mini x-ray machine Wu and Tro had brought into the house for her. "I'll look over his older injuries after I ensure his stability with his newer ones." She smiled at Quatre who nodded in thanks returning her smile.

"You… don't have ta- talk about me like I'm not here." I frowned as my speech stumbled. I was still fighting the sedative and I was pretty sure my concussion was still kicking my ass seeing as my funny eyesight was back with a vengeance.

"Well, Duo good to see you again too. My, you look like shit today." She happily teased. Sally seemed to swirl and split into two in my vision as she responded to my annoyed statement.

"Haha." I managed a sarcastic, mock laugh and then pushed myself to focus. Looking past Sally I found and held Wufei's gaze. "Wufei, I didn't mean what I said… before." I was happy that speech was becoming easier although my eyesight was becoming hazy and my head hurt nearly as bad as my chest.

"I know." He said blushing slightly, but looking very serious. "I acted very unjust."

I smiled and then turned to Heero.

"Don't hit him again, 'kay Hee-chan? I need you to look over me. I'm gonna pass out in a minute and I just need to know you'll be there for me." I emphasized the word need thinking back to how he seemed to respond to it. I wondered if maybe it was a macho thing that made him feel needed if I said it. I also wondered if he cared.

"I'll have you all better when you wake up from your nap." Sally chimed. I nodded, but focused on Heero.

"Baka." Heero grunted, but I knew somehow that his response meant he would not hit Wu again and that he would watch over me. My smile stayed plastered to my face as I felt myself slipping back into unconsciousness. I didn't fight it. I just embraced it and let the voices of my friends soothe me as I fell into sleep.

**Well, once again I end a chapter with an injured, unconscious Duo... Sigh.**

**I am pretty excited about this story and am excited for the next chapter. heh. **

**Any comments?**

**Sorry for all the Duo abuse **


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected Conversations

Chapter 6

Duo's POV

The last word I remember hearing before I fell asleep echoed through my mind as I dreamed. My mind seemed focused on the word. Baka. My dreams were filled with every single time the stoic soldier, Heero Yuy, had muttered it at me. It was strange how I'd come to find the insult endearing. My subconscious must have acquired some masochistic tendencies for me to enjoy being called a baka so much. I guess my personality was built upon ironies like this.

Still my mind floated happily around the insulting pet name Heero seemed to call me on an hourly basis. My mind seemed to float around the shower incident and then came to focus upon the incident in our bedroom. I wondered what would have happened if Heero had let me touch him. When he came, would he have called out my name, or maybe called me baka over and over, or maybe just ignored my presence as his body released all over me. These thoughts left me feeling irritably warm as I came to and noticed I was alone in the room that Heero and I shared.

"Seems I misread him…" I muttered quietly to myself. Heero wasn't in the room watching over me like I'd hoped. Maybe I had misunderstood his reaction to the word need. Maybe I had overanalyzed the whole situation because I had been hoping Heero was showing something akin to interest in lil' old me.

Sighing, I began to sit up, but froze as I heard the whispers in the room next to mine. The whispers seemed urgent and were followed by a very interesting, hushed moan. My curiosity pushed me to get up.

"…'the hell?" I moved quietly out of the bed happy to find I really wasn't in much pain although I was pretty sure I might have been pretty heavily drugged. Didn't matter to me though. My head was clear, my vision seemed good, my chest barely hurt, and my leg was accepting weight as if nothing had ever happened to it. I must have been on some pretty good shit!

Tip toeing quietly into the hallway I listened for any other sounds within the safe house, but found none. I just heard the strange thumping sounds and the occasional sound of yet another moan. Didn't sound like a nightmare, but considering the whispers that wouldn't have made any sense anyways. Moving slowly to the door I immediately noted it was locked, but thanks to the old timey doors it had a nice sized key hole. Smiling to myself wondering what I was going to see, I peeked through the peek hole.

My smile instantly slipped from my face and I was pretty sure my body froze in surprise. Inside the room I could make out the one bed pushed against the wall with two bodies writhing upon it. It had only taken me a second to realize what they were doing and I knew who one of them was… Wufei was leaning down thrusting in and out as the person underneath him moaned. I was about to turn away afraid I'd be caught watching Wufei… having sex… when I recognized the strange grunt coming from under him and froze again. Heero Yuy. Heterosexual Heero Yuy was having sex with uptight Wuffers?! The Fuck?!

I was about to bust the door down and kick both of their asses when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look behind me to see who had caught me peeping, but saw no one. Yet, the shaking feeling continued and suddenly I heard Heero muttering his insulting pet name for me.

"Baka. Baka. Wake up." The voice seemed to be so close to me and when I turned to look back at the door I noted Heero and Wufei naked staring down at me. I was angry and confused and now looked like a voyeur or something.

"Oh, fuck…." I cursed myself for being caught watching something so…wrong.

"Baka… Duo!" Heero was in front of me and shook me more fiercely than before, but then my eyes popped open and I came face to face… with Heero?

"Son of a bitch!" I jolted forward and punched Heero before my mind could sort through the situation. To my surprise Heero didn't dodge my punch and it knocked him backwards off of the bed. Looking around as I heard him hit the floor with an audible thud, I frowned. "Well, shit…"

We were in our assigned room with the twin beds and the blue walls… and I'd just punched Heero for no apparent reason. Shit. Maybe I could just lie down and pretend to be unconscious again…I'd been out cold so often lately maybe he'd even believe it! Or not… looking down I noted Heero was just staring at me with something akin to confusion…

"Shit, Heero. Sorry, man." I said as I moved to get out of bed to help him up. There was pain in my chest, but just like in my dream…well, like in my nightmare really, the rest of my body seemed pretty pain free. I felt kinda stiff, but no major aches like before.

"Hn. Reaction understood." Heero stated most likely thinking I'd had a war dream or something.

I didn't bother to correct him.

"Did I get ya good?" I asked as I bent to inspect his face. He just frowned at me or maybe at my choice of words.

"You're inquiring if it was a good punch?" He asked seeming annoyed. Ah, definitely my choice of words.

"Uh, no man… I just meant…"I sighed and sat on the floor next to him leaning my head back against the bed.

"Man, why do things always have to…" I practically groaned, throwing my head forward into my hands and leaning on my knees. My chest pinched a little at the action, but I was truly feeling a lot better than I had.

"Have to what?" Heero asked curiously as he moved to sit next to me and leaning his back against the bed behind him. With his limbs sprawled out in a relaxed sort of way, the bed supporting him, and him gazing at me casually with that curious look in his eyes, Heero looked almost normal. Almost. I fought the silly grin I knew was forming on my face. I really didn't want to always come off as a fool to him.

"I just feel like I have pretty bad luck." I sighed as I answered his question, finally giving up and letting my stupid grin appear on my face. I always have found it too difficult to stay serious for very long. Except, maybe under circumstances of capture… then I became an obnoxious asshole.

"Luck?" Heero scrunched up his face in a weird way that made me think my answer had annoyed him for some reason. "There is no such thing as luck, Baka." He stated in a strange tone. "Bad luck is an excuse for poorly made choices."

I frowned for only a second before I forced a smile back to my face and nodded. His response and the look he gave me hurt and left me irritated as the dream I had just had. Thankfully, Heero didn't seem to upset about my morning greeting, but I didn't feel like talking to him anymore. I already knew I made bad choices on a regular basis and having him basically say the things that happened to me were due to my own stupidity…well, it hurt.

"Well, anyways… Why'd ya come up and wake me Hee-chan?" I purred the nickname mockingly. Like Wuffers, Heero found my nicknames distasteful. Unlike Wu, Heero didn't bitch about them. He just sent me death glares.

"You slept for 24 hours. We have a mission. You need to be debriefed." Heero stated as he stood up.

I grinned at the chance for another mission. Recovering or not, I could still handle a mission. It made me happy that the others weren't barring me from missions until I was "fully recovered" and all. My mood was suddenly so much better. I also loved Heero's choice of words.

"A mission, huh?" I'm sure I was wearing my best eat shit grin. "Well, I don't know if I _need_ to be debriefed Hee-chan. You know I'm more of a boxers kind guy. Briefs are too restricting, don't chya think?" I said in a taunting tone. I mentally pushed aside the fact I was obviously flirting with a self-defined hetero. I waggled my eyebrows.

All of a sudden, Heero was looming over me. He'd lowered himself over me in a very controlled manner. He was bracing his arms on the bed on either side of my head. He stopped with his face just inches away from my own.

"You are uncertain whether or not you have a need to be debriefed?" Heero asked in a suddenly deep voice. It was almost the same tone he used when he was threatening someone... only sexier.

I felt my cheeks flush and my body react as Heero's breath caressed my face. I was very aware of how close his body was to mine. I wanted to pull him closer, but found I was utterly frozen in place unable to make my body react. The only part of me that seemed able to keep focus was slowly starting throb in my pants.

Heero snorted at my lack of verbal response, brushed one hand up the leg of my pants, pausing at the obvious bulge. His eyes narrowed on me for a second before he moved himself back away from me and walked to the door. He paused at the door, looking me over with a strange look before he informed me the others were waiting downstairs. With that said, he left.

I just sat stunned on the floor staring at where Heero had been a minute before. What the hell? What was that? Had Heero just made a move on me? I mean sure he'd already messed with me a little, but this had seemed a little different for some reason.

I shakily got up cursing my traitorous body for locking up at such pivotal moment and slowly moved to the door. As I reached the hallway, I realized what had been different. Not only had Heero caught and reacted to my sexual innuendo, but he had also put himself in a position for me to also touch. Had that been intentional? Was he disappointed in my reaction? Or maybe I was reading too much into what happened.

When I came down the stairs I smiled at my friends. Wu was leaning against the furthest wall. Sally was seated on the couch talking to him quietly. His eyes were closed, but I could tell Wufei was listening to everything she said. Trowa was also standing next to the couch leaning lightly on the back half talking to Quatre who was seated under him and about a cushion away from Sally and Wu. I didn't see Heero when I looked around.

It wasn't until I came off the last stair and was aware of someone behind me. Heero. I knew without looking. He had followed me without me even realizing and my heart was beating quickly at the realization that he could sneak up on me so easily. I wondered why he had come down after me since he'd left the room first, but would have to ask later.

I schooled my features so no one would realize he'd surprised me and turned backwards to see Heero trying to hide a frown. He still looked annoyed which made me grin. I don't know why, but I always found Heero's annoyance quite humorous. My grin made Heero's eyebrows furrow.

"Finally." Wufei spoke turning my attention from Heero. "We were beginning to think you'd failed your mission of waking sleeping beauty." Wufei taunted making my eyebrows raise. I was used to Wu taunting me, but I was pretty surprised he was taunting Heero considering Heero'd socked him one not too long ago. I tried to ignore the thoughts brought to mind from my earlier dreams of why Wu might taunt Heero. I didn't like those thoughts .

"Hey Wu, What's it to you? You sad you didn't get to wake me yourself?" I teased noticing how annoyed Heero looked over Wu's comment. Good. I felt protective of the stoic boy I'd been crushing on for so long.

"No, Maxwell. I'm just irritated it took so long. He's been up there for an hour and we have a mission to discuss." I was surprised that Heero had been up there for an hour. Why had he waited so long to wake me? Shit, hopefully I don't talk in my dreams…

"Hn. Mission report." Heero grunted turning away from the living room and heading into the kitchen. I was surprised he didn't say anything else to Wufei. Staring at Wufei, I noted he looked… smug? 'The hell?

"What's going on?" I asked confused. I thought we were supposed to be getting debriefed on the pending missions, but everyone was chilling out.

"After tonight, we will all be separating again and taking separate missions again." Quatre spoke up. He seemed shaken.

"Well, Q-man that's not so unusual. We've been outta contact with each other many times." I stated confused at his attitude. We really didn't all work together that often.

"I think I'll excuse myself." Sally said as she stood. "You boys need some time to yourselves. Just make sure to contact me if you need me again." She smiled and nodded to me. "And you be more careful. I fixed you this time, but you need to take things more easily, ok? Next time you say something foolish I'll tell them to just use duct tape." She winked and without waiting for my response she walked out the door.

"Seriously, what's going on?" I asked again. Everyone was acting strange. I noted Wufei looked uncomfortable.

"I can feel that things will be drawing to a close soon. The separation makes me feel… uneasy. I wanted us to talk tonight. I thought it would help." Quatre said in a nuetral tone.

"Huh?" I was confused at what he was getting at. "Q, I'm not catching what ya mean man."

"We've recently all had some… bad things happen and Quatre wants us to talk through some of the stuff that's happened." Trowa surprised me by speaking for our blonde friend. I noticed he'd also placed a hand on Q's shoulder for support.

"Uh, ok. All of us?" I said still uncertain. We didn't tend to do a lot of heart to hearts.

"Yes, all of us. Think of it as the sleepover we could've had together if we had been regular kids and not Gundam pilots." Quatre smiled this time.

"I still would have been a mercenary." Trowa stated from behind Q. I smiled as I saw a frown briefly pass over Q's face. I noted a smirk on Wu's face.

"I would have still been a street urchin…or stuck with the sweepers." I stated with a little grin as I saw Q frown again. Tro had an amused look on his face that Q couldn't see and Wu rolled his eyes at my answer.

"Well, I mean we should spend tonight getting to know more about each other. We are comrades and anything could happen to any one of us in any mission…or after a mission." Quatre pushed giving me a pleading look and I felt a little bad.

"Okay Q. Sounds good. You start though." I moved to sit on the floor by the couch. I leaned back against the wall and just smiled waiting for Quatre to say something. He blushed and nodded

"I have 29 sisters. I'm the youngest and the only boy." Quatre smiled. Wufei's eyes grew a little wide. I'm sure mine did too. I noticed Tro seemed unsurprised.

"29?!" I sputtered. "Damn!"

"Uh, Yes. How about you Duo?" Q asked smiling curiously.

"Orphan, remember?" I sighed, but then continued as I watched Q's worried look on his face. "I grew up on L2 in Maxwell Orphanage… That's how I got my last name. My best friend on the streets gave me my first name 'cause I was like his second." It felt weird talking to the guys like this.

"Why did he choose Duo?" Heero's quiet question caught me off guard. I hadn't noticed him re-enter the living room. He was leaning against the kitchen doorway and his eyes were locked on me.

"Uh. His name was Solo… So I guess with me being his second…Duo made the most sense. Plus I liked the way my name took after his." I smiled remembering when he'd given me my moniker. "And before you ask, honestly, I can't even remember what I was called before that."

"Only an idiot forgets their name, onna." Wufei sad with a hint of disbelief in his voice. I was about to retort at least I didn't have a name like a dog, but Tro spoke first.

"I have no memory of my name before I became Trowa Barton. They just called me no name." Trowa stated with annoyance in his voice. "And I am definitely not an idiot or an onna. I'm all male."

I was surprised that Quatre giggled at this statement. Swear to god, he giggled! Wufei seemed surprised to, but didn't comment on Q's giggles nor reply to Tro.

"I have no knowledge of my true name either." Heero spoke again in a quiet tone. "Dr. J gave me my name. It was my code name for operation meteor."

All eyes snapped to attention turning to look at Heero. I think we were all sort of surprised that Heero volunteered something about himself. After all he was mister Heero give-as-little-information-as-possible-or-the-miss ion-will-be-compromised Yuy.

"J named you after the pacifist Heero Yuy, right?" I asked wanting to keep Heero talking about himself. Heero nodded to my question. I was so happy I was learning about 'Ro. Then Wu ruined my happy moment.

"It seems strange to send a warrior into battle with the name of pacifist." Wufei huffed. I wanted to smack him when I saw Heero look at him with irritation.

"I think ya mean it's ironic wuffers." I glared at Wu and then grinned. "What's strange is your distaste for women. You gay or just unable to get a girlfriend with that stick permanently shoved up your butt?" I mocked, feeling happy again as I saw Heero smirk for a brief second.

"Really! Duo. Wufei. Both of you don't need to get into another argument right now! We are supposed to be bonding, damn it!" Q practically hissed.

"Yes, play nice." Tro seemed to find the situation funny though… He had a small smile on his lips as well.

"Very well, Winner. I will answer Maxwell's question." Wufei stated surprising me. "I am not gay. I had a wife, but she died shortly before my entire home colony was destroyed. My wife was strong and all of the weak women I have met since her passing have sickened me. Is that a good enough answer?" Wufei huffed again, but held my eye as he waited for me to respond.

"Wow, sorry 'Fei. I never knew." I said feeling shamed. I noticed the others seemed surprised. We had all known about L5 being destroyed, but him being married? ... That was news to all of us.

"We've all lost someone in this war." Quatre frowned. "That's why we all became Gundam pilots." I knew he meant his father and one his sisters…Plus he'd almost lost Tro. I was pretty sure they were best friends. They were always together when they could be. Q was even closer to Tro then me… He'd never told me about how extended his family was before tonight, but he'd obviously told Trowa.

We were all quiet for a moment and then Wufei turned back to me.

"Since I answered your question, you will answer one of mine?" Wufei asked with one brow raised.

"Sure." I stated feeling uneasy after his answer to my joking question from before.

"What was your first time like?" Wufei smirked. "Did you fail to launch?"

This question was unexpected, but I wasn't embarrassed. After all, I knew how good I was. Grinning at Wu, I ran a hand through my messy bangs and got ready to boast. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back against the wall and smiled remembering how it had happened.

"Well, ya know I was kinda nervous my first time, but it just kinda came naturally to me. That's just the kinda guy I am. At first I was denied access, but once I forced my way into her and just kinda took control… things just went smoothly. It's funny I remember when I first saw her, I couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was and I just knew I had to have her. I couldn't stop myself. I just took her, consequences be damned. I was surprised when I got permission to take her anyways. She was just the perfect fit for me. A great ride, ya know? I rode her perfect, as if we were meant together. I never thought I'd still be riding her on a regular basis. I thought it'd only be a few times… but knowing she's still mine…whew, it's nice." Grinning again I leaned forward and focused on Wu. "So to answer your question 'Fei, my first time was as good as any time since. I launched fine, shot my missiles like a pro, and am still riding smooth to this day." I cocked one of my eyebrows as if to ask him to challenge me, but briefly faltered as I took in everyone's faces.

Wufei was looking at me in surprise. I noted both Q and Tro's eyebrows were in their hairlines. Heero just looked irritated. They were all quiet. For a moment I wondered if I had laid my charisma on too thick, but then Q cleared his throat.

"I hadn't realized you were so … uh, experienced." Q chuckled. "I figured you'd be a gentleman…" Quatre stated in an odd tone as if he'd just realized something. "And you said you still- uh- I mean…." Q blushed and I felt my confusion double.

"Well, yea… but not since I've been injured. I'd figure that much is obvious." I stated trying to understand my blond friend's strange goldfish look as he nodded frantically. What did he mean he had thought I was a gentleman? Did being a good pilot make me a ruffian?

"Makes sense." Trowa smirked.

"No, it doesn't. I assumed you were gay." Wufei stated still seeming to be in some state of shock. His eyes were kind of disbelieving.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked feeling lost. The others were reacting strangely. I had expected them to ask me about how I forced my way into the base to steal Deathscythe, but Wufei was bringing up my preferences in dating?

"I figured you were bi." Tro surprised me by saying with a chuckle.

I slowly took in the other's expressions again and stopped cold when I saw Heero's. He had the same sort of look on his face as when he'd accidentally killed all of those pacifists at the beginning of the war. It was only there for a brief moment, but the second my eyes locked onto his that damn stoic mask of his seemed to slide into place.

"I have to check my laptop." Heero grunted as he excused himself and headed upstairs. I watched him go, but quickly shifted my attention back to the conversation as Quatre seemed to recover and talked about how he had first met the Maguanacs. I would ask Heero later what that look was for…

8888888888888888888888888

As Wufei talked about his first time running into Noin, I yawned and stood up.

"I'm gonna hit the hay guys. I know that sleeping seems to be my favorite hobby nowadays, but I need to take a shower and then head to dreamland." I yawned again as Tro and Q wish me a good night. I ignored Wu telling teasing me and calling me sleeping beauty again. I just headed up to the bathroom. After relieving myself and taking a nice, long, hot shower I toweled up and headed to the bedroom to change into some clean sleep clothes and pass out in bed.

As I reached the door I thought back to the look Heero had given me before he'd come upstairs. I wanted to ask what was up, but was unsure how to phrase it in a way he'd actually respond to… I was still undecided what exactly I was going to say as I moved to enter.

"Hey 'Ro-" I started as I opened the door, but quickly shut up as I noticed the lights were out. I was surprised. Usually Heero would still be up typing obsessively on his damn laptop at this hour. Silently closing the door behind me, I tip toed silently to my bed and bent down to look for some clean boxers in my rug sac. It was damn difficult to find them in the dark, but eventually I recognized the feel of a pair of my silk boxers. Smiling, I dropped my towel to pull them on, but froze as I heard a light clicking sound across the room. I turned to face the door, but heard no further noise and I couldn't see any unusual shapes in the dark.

Figuring I must have heard one of the others locking their door for the night, I turned back to my task at hand. I had my boxers about halfway up my thighs when I was suddenly pushed face down into my bed. I let out a startled yelp as I stumbled that was muffled by the mattress. I tried to pull myself back upright, but I was immediately pinned from behind and I felt warm breath ghosting against my neck. Thanks to my skin still being damp from the shower, I felt my body break out into goose bumps at the feather touches. I tried to struggle against the body pressing against me until I heard a familiar snort and went completely still.

I had been ready to fight when I'd been worried someone had somehow gotten into our room, but with the realization that I was being pinned against my bed from behind by Heero I couldn't think what to do.

I turned my face out of the mattress to get air and ask Heero what he was doing, but was stopped by him putting a hand over my mouth.

"You've spoken enough for tonight." Heero whispered into my ear. His tone caught my attention. He was giving me a warning… 'the hell?

" uh wai eewo." I muttered against his hand trying to get his attention. I cringed in shock as he bit my ear and he clamped his hand more firmly against my mouth to muffle my yelp. He bit me!

"I told you… you've said enough tonight…" Heero whispered again this time in a deeper tone. I flinched as he licked my ear where he had bitten it. Shit! That felt good. I was annoyed that I was becoming pissed and aroused at the same time.

"Be good." He stated in a husky tone as he uncovered my mouth and shifted his weight above me. I wanted to ask what he was doing, but held my tongue uncertain of what he'd do if I spoke again. Part of me was excited to find out, but the more cautious part of me told me to stay quiet.

It was soon apparent what he was doing as I felt his naked torso lean back against me. I felt my face go warm as I remembered how he'd looked after he took his shirt off in the shower back when we'd first come to this safe house. I could mentally picture his lean muscles as they pressed against my back. Suddenly arousal was winning against any irritation I'd had. I had no idea what Heero was doing, but frankly I didn't care as long as he remained half naked and pressed against me.

"Hn. So quiet." Heero whispered against my ear once again. The hand that had previously covered my mouth was now trailing down my side. I shivered as he breathed against the nape of my neck and then nipped me there.

I let out a small moan unintentionally and he shifted his position crashing his lips against mine to silence me. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue invaded mine. I nervously moved my tongue to meet his and groaned as he traced his tongue lightly against mine pushing me to do the same. After a few moments the gentle touches became intense as I felt my tongue sparring for dominance.

Without thinking about it my body was writhing under him. I felt like groaning from the discomfort of having my fully erect arousal pushed firmly against the mattress under me. I began grinding back against Heero trying to gain some much needed friction for my almost painful erection. The feeling of my erection rubbing into the bed with Heero kissing me from behind made me want to growl. Heero stopped kissing me and pulled himself partially back away from me.

"Fuck…" Heero ground out as I bucked under him trying to gain back the feeling of him on me. The curse startled me and I stopped moving. Heero sounded irritated and I had never actually heard him say fuck before. It sent my mind into overload. The pause only lasted a moment as Heero pushed me further up the bed and I felt his spandex clothed erection pushing against my ass. He quickly covered my mouth as I groaned at the feeling him pushed against me. I began grinding my ass back against his erection.

"Aw, fuck…" I moaned against his mouth as he grabbed my hips firmly stilling my actions and then grinding against my ass roughly. I felt him smile against my mouth and then he pulled away completely, leaving me feeling cold at the loss.

After a moment, I rolled over and noted he was removing his spandex shorts. As he moved forward pinning me to the bed again I realized he had no underwear on.

"You go commando under those spandex shorts?!" I whispered incredulously. "Guess this means you also find briefs too restricting, huh?"

Heero snorted and shut me up by leaning his body into mine. As his body pushed our erections together and my spine into the mattress I moaned again uncaring of who heard me. Once again my moan was cut off by Heero's mouth on mine, licking and sucking in ways that had me panting and grinding against him.

Part of me wanted to ask Heero what was happening between us… but the part that he was grinding against told me to keep my inquiries to myself. I didn't want this to stop and I had a feeling if I asked it would. So I gave in to the pleasure and tried to shut my mind off.

I could feel his hands still holding my hips in some semblance of control. I was still managing to buck against him and did so with every chance I got. I was no longer damp from the shower, but a thin veil of sweat had formed from our close bodies and my adrenaline was running in high gear.

Having Heero on top of me and rubbing his hard, erection against me was like a wet dream and I was enjoying it greatly. Moving my hands lightly up his sides, I smiled against his mouth as I heard him growl. With one hand I threaded my fingers into his hair and pulled his mouth firmer against mine and with my other I reached between us to cup his balls. He growled again and thrust against me. I could feel his approval as he practically began to tongue fuck me.

And then he pulled away nipping my lip as he pulled back. Not liking how often he was pulling away, I sat up as well. Using my hand that was threaded through his hair I pulled his neck to my mouth and played with his jugular, licking and nipping. His hands moved from my hips to cup my ass eliciting yet another moan from me. I smiled against his throat as he groaned as well.

"Like that Hee-chan?" I purred into his collarbone as I nipped and licked my way down his chest. At my words he bit down on my neck growling. I yelped at the sudden pain and moved away from him.

"I said no words." Heero growled again pushing himself back on top of me in a very predatory way. He then pushed my head to the side and bit me again and I gasped trying to push him off of me. His body suddenly felt like a steel cage around me and I felt my arousal being dominated by… fear and anger? Yea. What were all these commands about? This wasn't sexy, it was overly aggressive and pissing me off.

"Oi! 'the hell?!" I muttered as he pulled one of my legs up so he could shift himself against my ass. His response to my exclamation was to bite harder on my neck and I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes at the pain.

He then licked my neck like that would make it better! Hell no it didn't, that shit hurt!

"Fuck you!" I yelled and thrashed against him trying to push him off of me. "Get the fuck off of me asshole! Biting motherfucker…"

"No." Heero growled forcing his lips on mine again trying to silence my yelling as he thrust a saliva slicked finger between my legs. "Like you, I won't allow access to be denied." Heero whispered against my lips as he took my bottom into my lip and bit down. The pressure in me from Heero's finger felt strange. It didn't hurt, but I felt myself panicking.

I froze at his words and it hit home why everyone had reacted as they had earlier. Wufei had meant my first time sexually… not as a pilot…. And Heero was going to force me whether I wanted to or not. The idea irrationally flooded me with panic. I didn't want it like this…

"No…no no no!" I started out pleading and then yelling so loud I knew someone would have heard me. Heero tried to cover my mouth, but I bit down on his hand and turned my face to the side continuing to yell. I couldn't see Heero's face, but I felt him loosen his grip on me. I felt him remove his finger from within me and he tried to turn my face back to him, but I remained stiff. He was whispering in my ear, but I couldn't hear him over my own yells. I felt his weight leave me and the feeling of him on the bed disappeared. I finally went silent trying to find him in the dark. My mind was rambling and made no sense. All rational thought had fled.

As I heard footsteps coming up the stairs Heero turned on the light and as my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness in the room I noted he had his shorts and shirt back on. He looked upset as he crossed the room to the door. He looked back at me for a moment. I covered myself with my blanket and scooted up the bed without thinking my actions through.

I recognized pain in his eyes right before his masks slid into place leaving a strange pain in my chest and then he opened the door right as the others arrived. Quatre and Wufei were standing there with weapons drawn. Trowa was nowhere in sight.

Q went from mission focused to just worried as he saw we were more or less fine. Wufei looked irritated, but his face changed of something akin to concern as he looked from the as usual immaculate stoic soldier to me.

I knew what he must see. The blankets were twisted and wrapped partially around me. I had pulled them up to my neck and I was shaking slightly although I tried to control it. He must realize what had happened. It was so obvious and to my shame they would both know….

"Night terror." Heero stated as Q moved towards me and opened his mouth to say something.

I stared dumbly at Heero unable to find words. How could he respond so calmly and how could his lie come out so smoothly? My heart was racing and he stood there as if nothing had just happened!

"Duo? Are you alright?" Q asked in a worried tone. I slowly turned to face him and it took me a moment to understand what he'd asked me. I wanted to answer, but I couldn't seem to focus on what to say so I just nodded.

"What the hell happened Yuy?!" Wufei surprised me by his outburst.

I was still focusing to hear what Heero's answer I was surprised by a sudden touch to my arm. I reacted without thinking and struck out at Quatre. He dodged it mercifully, but I took in the fact that his eyes were huge in surprise as he stepped back. I then instinctively huddled in on myself.

I was done. I couldn't do this.

"Do you think it's from his concussion?" Q asked watching me warily.

"Seems logical." Heero's response made me feel as though I'd hurl.

"Sally cleared him. She said he may still get headaches and occasionally dizzy spells, but she said he would be fine." Wufei disagreed and I watched him. His expression was guarded, but I felt as if he was suspicious.

"I disagree. I will monitor him tonight." Heero stated in an uncaring voice.

"Are you sure?" Quatre asked seeming uncertain. His body language showed he also seemed to realize something beyond the norm was going on.

"No. Obviously he is in distress from these 'night terrors' and you didn't respond in a manner that helped so tonight I will bunk with Maxwell and you can stay in my room." Wufei stated firmly. I couldn't help but notice how Wufei had emphasized night terrors. He didn't believe Heero. Quatre didn't seem to either. He was nodding in agreement with Wufei. Heero looked annoyed.

"Hn. Fine." Was all Heero said as he grabbed his laptop and left the room.

Quatre moved toward me slowly and I tried to hide my flinch as he hugged me. He was warm and his smell was comfortable. I slowly returned the hug and felt myself melt into the embrace. I knew Wufei was watching, but I didn't care. I let myself go and let my body tremble in Q's embrace. I hid my face in his shirt and pulled him to me.

I'd never really believed in crying. I'd always been told real men don't cry, but I'm pretty sure those 'real men' I'd been told to live like had never gone through half the shit I had. I think I'm a real man, even at my age, and let me tell you I cried quietly on Q's shoulder until I couldn't any longer. He just held me to him and patted my back until I fell asleep enveloped in his embrace. I loved Q. He was the brother I'd always wanted. I trusted him implicitly. I fell asleep in the safety of his arms and let my emotionally numb body go as my consciousness drifted away from me.

I awoke some time later still wrapped in an embrace, but I immediately recognized it wasn't Q. The body build and the smell were wrong. Wufei. My mind supplied me. I must have stiffened as I took in the change in company. I tried to sit up and pull away, but Wu held me to him.

"It's ok Max- Duo." Wufei stated in an almost soothing tone. He continued to hold me. I was embarrassed and surprised at the same time, but I complied with his silent insistence I stay put.

"I've got you Duo. It's alright. You don't have to tell me what happened. I'm pretty sure I have guessed correctly. I just want you to know, I consider you a friend and not just a comrade. I am here for you Duo." I cringed at him knowing what had just transpired between Heero and me, but felt comfortable at the same time. I considered Wu a friend as well… I'd just always figured he didn't return those sentiments.

"Thanks Wu." I muttered leaning back into him. I would accept his comfort and dwell on looking like a fool later. At the moment, I didn't care how weak I looked.

"Are you alright?" Wu asked and I was surprised at the tenderness and concern in his voice. I fought tears and nodded. I burrowed my face into his shirt knowing I'd feel embarrassed later. He surprised me again by running a hand through my hair and offering quiet reassurances.

"I've never seen your hair done before… It looks nice. Not overly feminine like I thought it would. It compliments you." Wufei stated and I could feel him holding a few strands in one hand. That did it. With those words I gripped him even tighter and all out bawled into his chest. He seemed startled for only a moment before he held me back and began trying to soothe me again.

"Why?.. Why are you so- why is he so- why couldn't- why didn't I -fall in love with you?!" I cried into his chest. The words hurt to say, but I hated how I was feeling. I hurt so badly. Physical pain I could take, but what Heero…

After what felt like forever my tears subsided and I calmed down. I loosened my grip on Wu, but didn't move. I continued to hold him and he continued to soothe me.

"What happened Duo?" Wufei asked quietly. He didn't bring up my outburst and he held me reassuringly.

Suddenly calmer and feeling a little more myself, I sat up and locked my eyes on Wufei's. He let me sit and waited patiently for me to speak. There was no sign of discomfort on his face, just concern.

"Wufei, you asked me earlier how I lost my virginity… I misunderstood your question. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. I'd like to change my answer and tell you… I want to tell you about my first real time."

**Wow, another chapter don :) Sorry about the wait. It was a long chapter... Sigh. At least poor Duo wan't unconscious at the end of this chapter.**

**Well any comments? Questions? Please review and I'll write more ^.6**


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected Conversations

Chapter 7

Duo's POV

Suddenly calmer and feeling a little more myself, I sat up and locked my eyes on Wufei's. He let me sit and waited patiently for me to speak. There was no sign of discomfort on his face, just concern.

"Wufei, you asked me earlier how I lost my virginity… I misunderstood your question. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. I'd like to change my answer and tell you… I want to tell you about my first real time."

I paused trying to form the words needed to tell him. I hadn't even told Quatre about it. I knew I could trust Q, but didn't want any pity. Quatre may have a pretty big space heart or what not, but it didn't always make him empathetic… More often than not it was like he felt sorry for ya. Wu didn't do the pity bit. He was pretty much all about the injustice of whatever wrong doing may have occurred. Although sometimes I felt he had a superiority complex, I felt he didn't really look down on me like it was all an act.

Wufei nodded to me probably to push me silently to speak and I realized I'd been quite for a while. I focused on my hands as I began to talk. I didn't want to see his reaction as I spoke. I just knew I needed this. I needed to talk. I needed some way to vent and after being out of action so long, I felt constant pressure. It seemed strange to realize fighting took some of the stress from the war off me. Ironic, huh? I'd be in deep shit after the war if I didn't learn to vent in a different way. After all, I couldn't be fighting all of the time after this was all over… if I lived that long. I shied away from that depressing thought. I also shied away from the pain in thinking Heero could've helped me relieve stress… He sure had in the shower.

"Downstairs I told everyone about the reason for my name was due to Solo, but I didn't go into how I came to know Solo… Like I said I was an orphan. I don't know if I'd been abandoned, if my parents died in the war or what. What I do know is I used to hide anywhere I could to avoid the cops, to keep out of the rain periods on L-2, and I would steal whatever I needed to make it. I'd take blankets, clothes and even shoes off of laundry lines and off of stoops. I remember I even shimmied up a power line pole once to pull some tennis shoes down from the power lines… not one of my brighter ideas, but hey I was like 6 or something. As I got older, I realized the shoes on the lines generally marked an area I didn't want to be in. Solo taught me a lot of that kind of stuff." I paused and risked a glance at Wu. He said nothing, just nodded, and I continued.

"Anyways, I guess I'm getting off track. So, yea I was homeless and pretty much by myself on the streets. Sure, I'd run into other kids and we'd kinda work together to get stuff when it suited both parties, but I usually couldn't trust anyone. People were more likely to use someone then help 'em where I grew up. I often got ripped off or had the crap beat outta me…The day I met Solo was one of those days." I paused again collecting myself. I knew my tone had taken on a strange, even monotone sorta sound. I felt as though I was trying to distance myself from the memories I was reliving as I spoke. I felt pissed at my past pathetic-ness and kept my voice as monotone as possible to keep from my irrational urge to… I don't know, blow something up I guess.

It was early winter and even though the weather was controlled on L-2, the colony weather had been set to start snowing. Rich people liked snowy Christmas weather or something. It was cold and I'd been huddled by myself in an alley across from a little apartment in an okay part of the neighborhood. I would sleep there a lot because I knew the lady in the bake shop next to the alley threw a lot of good stuff out and it was only a matter of skimming the top of the dumpster every night to get a full stomach." I smiled at the thought even though the memory was a pathetic one. I'd forgotten about Ol' Pippa's Pies & more. Wondered if it was still there. Breaking from my reverie, I continued.

"I had been shivering from the temperature drop. The clothes I was wearing were helpful, but I had no shoes since some kids had beaten me up a few days before and taken them. I'd also lost my blankets the night before evading some cops who were checking the alleys for homeless folks. Had to be quick, was a waste… Yeah, I was freezing and I noticed the little apartment across from me had been empty for some time. I don't even know what I was thinking. I guess I was desperate.

One moment I'd been sitting there rubbing my hands together and the next I'd broken and opened a window. I crawled through quickly and started grabbing things. I didn't even feel guilty as I took a small downy feathered quilt, some shoes a little big for me, and some dried meat. I was raiding the dry stock when I'd heard noises at the front door. I'd scampered out the side window I'd broken quickly enough, but I guess the crunch of the broken glass under my broken feet had alerted them I was there. The next thing I know I hear the thud of multiple feet behind me along with swearing. It was the shoes that turned out to be my undoing. I had thought to fold the blanket and tie it up parcel style for easy transport, but there was no way of making the shoes fit me better. In the end I tripped and the men behind me caught up.

I tried to stumble to my feet, but as I got on my hands and knees one of them kicked me hard in the ribs." I subconsciously rbbed my ribs. It was strange they were still healing and it made my memories seem fresher. I could tell Wu noticed the move, but I ignored his frown and continued. "I think I was lucky the folded blanket took some of the blow or he probably would have broken all of my ribs… I rolled a few times from the blow and tried to move to stand again, but the other guy started kicking me as well. I can't clearly remember what they were yelling, but I remember the kicks falling over and over. I rolled onto my stomach, buried my face into the blanket, and tried to play unconscious by going limp. I'd hoped they'd leave me alone, hoped they'd think I was dead, but instead one picked me up by my hair. It was always long and at that time worn loose. I didn't know how to give myself a haircut or even put it in a ponytail so it was everywhere." I began playing with my hair. Again everywhere. I fought the urge to braid it. I didn't know where my hair tie was anyways.

"Duo, you don't have to continue if-" I realized his hand was on my shoulder, but disregarded his touch and words.

"The men started taunting me. They knew I was conscious, but I kept my eyes squeezed tightly shut. At least until I realized they were undressing me. I began fighting again then, but they kept hitting me… and once they had me undressed, one held me while the other-"

Wufei cut me off by pulling me to him muttering something that sounded strangely like "No more."

I tried to pull back feeling strange. I felt as though my skin was crawling and I was uncomfortable realizing I was still naked under the thin sheet wrapped around me. He held me for a moment before letting me go probably sensing I needed the distance.

I stood quickly, ignoring Wufei's look of surprise as the sheets dropped away from me leaving me naked. I crouched down and grabbed some clothes from my duffle. I dressed without looking at him and then sat at the end of my bed. I began braiding my hair. I couldn't stand it loose anymore. I felt too vulnerable and I wished I was in my Gundam. I felt safer there. I hadn't expected the look of pity on Wufei's face. I'd expected him to call me weak. I hadn't wanted the pity, damn it all.

"Well, did he save you?" Wufei asked after a moment. His voice sounded neutral and I could tell he was trying to mask some of his discomfort, but his question made no sense to me. I was fuming at my shame.

"Who?" I asked feeling irritated he thought my story had a happy ending.

"That boy who named you… Solo." Wufei said sounding uncertain. My eyes met his and he frowned as a grin slipped onto my face. I don't know why I found this so funny. Guess I was twisted.

"Naw, man he just pushed me back to the ground after he was done and told the other guy he didn't get a turn." I started laughing again as I noted the look of horror dawn on his face. Then the strange feeling of hysteria that momentarily overtook me dissipated and I shook my head. "Sorry, that was in bad taste. I guess I needed a laugh from my own screwed up past… Solo was straight as an arrow and never messed with kiddies. He found them doing that to me and beat them down with a pipe. The damage was already done, but he took me in and did his best to make me forget. Solo was a true blue kina guy… for a thief and street rat that is."

I chanced a glance at Wu as I flung myself back onto the bed and sprawled out. If my momentary lark during my serious backstory had irritated him he didn't show it. He had a light smile on his face that puzzled me.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You are acting normal again."

"I thought you usually said I was abnormal." I grinned my best Cheshire grin.

"Well, usual for you. It is strange to say, but when you are serious I miss your usual abnormalities where you are acting like a love sick onna." I knew he was teasing, but I glared.

Heero's POV

I was pissed at being dismissed by Chang of all people. For some reason Chang had a distaste for me. Even Winner had agreed with Chang's assessment of the situation and so I left before I did something reckless, baka style. I knew it was my fault I was being dismissed. I'd already acted recklessly and couldn't fully comprehend my own behavior.

I hadn't really thought things through. I was just trying to do what I had once been told. I was trying to live by my emotions. Living life by one's emotions is harder than someone like Duo would lead me to believe.

He makes everything look so seamless and natural. He smiles at every little thing when he's happy and when he's mad he makes sure everyone knows. But the fear he just showed me… The fear that was actually aimed at me, that was something I'd never seen before. No matter what predicament Duo had gotten himself into, I had never seen that emotion cross his face. Never.

I'd seen him incredulous when I'd come to 'kill him' at barge, but he had called my bluff. I'd seen him offended, angry, sugar high, in pain, uncertain, and even faking insult, but the look that I had just seen on his face was one I never wanted to see again. And it was my fault. That genuine look of fear, those tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, those cries and pleas… All of that fear.

As I moved down the hallway, I found myself recalling with perfect clarity the time that Duo had taken me onto Howard's rig. I'd been fixing my mobile suit, my Wing. It had been right after we'd jumped off of the ledge of a tall building to escape captivity, the captivity he'd just saved me from. He'd shot me first and that aided in me getting captured in the first place, but he still saved me when he had not been required to do so…

I remember his incredulous behavior at my setting my bone back to place. He had taunted me ruthlessly later about my wrench splint, but the taunts when I had been fixing Wing were the worst because they had made me feel differently the others. I had been trying to be distant and remain objective, but still his words cut me somehow.

"Why did I even bother rescuing this guy in the first place? He's antisocial, thinks he's Evil Knieval, and hardly speaks! [insert groans] You've got such a gloomy personality, why don't you just give up and stop *pretending* to be human?" Duo had spouted off his banter as he had everything else he seemed to rant since I had met him, but it had irritated me… As had the comments about me not being able to fix Wing without parts. I'd shown him. And I know he'd been impressed. Even if he later had complained that I had 'lifted' them from his mobile suit, he had not been able to hide that grin... That damned grin that had made me feel something.

Had Duo been correct all of those months ago? Am I pretending to be human? Is that why he had been so afraid?

I found myself becoming angry at my own failure. Orders I could understand, but I couldn't make sense of the emotions flowing through me. As I moved through the house and out into the yard I tried to analyze the situation to see where I had gone wrong, but I couldn't find the point at which I'd messed up and miscalculated.

I'd had the lights off so he couldn't see me analyzing the changes in him as I touched him. He had told the others when we were downstairs he usually dominated, but I had found him reluctant to do so when I'd surprised him. I knew he usually liked the surprise touches. I'd noted that in the shower and in the bedroom before, but this time had been different. What had changed?

I wasn't being instructed to do this. I had not been told to interact with Duo in this way. Is that why I had failed? What was wrong with me? Surely I could do something outside of a mission prerogative.

"There isn't anything wrong with you Heero."

I turned and noted Trowa sitting on the back porch railing. I hadn't realized he was there or even that I had spoken aloud. My composure was slipping. The baka was a distraction. Duo messed with me somehow and blurred my focus and attention.

"I screwed up." I stated simply, turning away from him and moving to lean against the house. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms waiting for Trowa's response.

"Yes." Trowa stated simply with a slight lilt to his tone as if he found the situation amusing. I frowned at both his answer and his tone.

We were both good at simple answers, but tonight I required more to assess where I had gone wrong. I waited for him to give me more to work with, but when he didn't I turned to glare at him. He had been watching me and only sighed at my glare. It didn't worry him in the least. He knew from our previous interactions together what to expect when we often talked over issues.

Trowa and I had become good comrades in the days after I had self-detonated. I grudgingly at first had found I trusted him as well as the others, although he was the only one I had expressed that to as of yet. He was the closest thing I had to compare to a friend unless you counted Duo, but I was apparently screwing that up.

"Tell me what happened and I'll try to help Heero." Trowa sighed as he always did when our discussions were about the braided baka.

He knew about the mission I'd been sent to take care of Duo's needs and after the shower incident and the incident of him becoming ill, he had chided me to say the least. I was hesitant to have Trowa mock my social skills as he so often did, especially considering he seemed outwardly to have the same social skills as me. He didn't. He was much more adept with these sorts of situations and he would taunt me later, but I briefed him anyways. Surely Trowa could clarify what had happened.

After explaining my new situation he gaped at me, openly gaped at me. I had expected him to laugh as he did so often when I explained something out of my understanding. I'm not unintelligent. I've just never really had to understand complex emotions such as the ones crushing down on me. I was new to these sorts of situations, feelings.

"Heero, please tell me you are not serious." Trowa stated in a disbelieving tone. When I only affirmed my seriousness he shook his head and gracefully jumped down from the porch railing. He moved quietly beside me and leaned next to me against the house.

"Is this proximity necessary?" I frowned. We didn't usually talk this close together unless it was mission related or sensitive information. I knew the others were inside and with how quietly we'd been talking our voices were not going to carry.

"Yes. Heero, would you feel comfortable if I pinned you against the house and did everything you described you did to Duo?" Trowa stated and although he didn't move any closer, I reacted. I moved away and glared at him. This question was not something I'd anticipated.

"You've made no actions of interest in physical release with me." I stated still glaring.

"If I had? Would you want me to force myself on you?"

"Duo stated he liked domination when asked of his first sexual experience." I pointed out. "I told you previously, I am meeting his needs per a mission objective."

"Are you? Is it the mission Heero? Or are you meeting your own needs and reading too much into a statement? Are you sure you didn't over analyze to create a mission of sexual gratification?" Trowa accused. ACCUSED.

"I am meeting his needs per mission obje-"

"Your needs!" He stated firmly. He moved forward again and he pushed me against the wall. I didn't react. I just let him hold me against the wall and tried to understand what he was trying to say, understand why he was becoming so angry, and pushing so hard when he'd never reacted like this in any of our conversations before. He was usually quiet, levelheaded, and taunted my over analytical, but still under comprehending take on general human interactions.

"My needs?" I questioned and he released me even though he knew I was still unsure.

"Yes! Surely even you can comprehend that you are gay and interested in Duo…" My eyebrows rose and then furrowed at the accusation.

"No. I'm heterosexual." I stated simply still analyzing his statements.

"Heero, what would lead you to believe that considering you've given Duo head?" Before I could respond he continued. "Don't answer just nod or shake your head. Understand?"

I frowned at his order, but nodded knowing he was trying to help.

"Have you had any sexual relations with a female?"

I shook my head slightly, but was irritated at the question. He knew I hadn't.

"Do you find yourself attracted to Relena?"

I grimaced and shook my head a little more vehemently.

"Noin?"

Shook my head.

"Sally or Une?"

I glared, but still shook my head.

"Can you think of a single female you've found compelling?"

"No." I answered with verbally as well as a shake of my head.

"Do you find Duo compelling?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." I stated abandoning the ridiculous head nods and shakes.

"Do you like touching him? Do you react to him physically?" He was still speaking quietly and I could see a smirk at the corner of his lips.

"That is two questions." I stated stalling, but at his glare I complied. "Yes on both accounts." I knew I'd been reacting to Duo for quite some time.

"Then why do you believe you're heterosexual Yuy? Hetero guys don't enjoy giving other boys head." Trowa probed with a smile.

"Dr. J…" I started, but stopped as Trowa began to laugh.

"Dr.J?" He laughed incredulously. "Were you trained or brainwashed?!"

I grunted and moved away from Trowa irritated and not uncertain of my own views. Was I gay? How could I be gay and not know?

"You are gay yuy." Trowa stated with a light smile tugging at his lips. "Your training can't rule everything about you Dr. J and whoever warped your natural behaviors were not able to beat, drug, or train that out of you."

As Trowa moved back towards me I thought of all the chemicals I'd been pumped full of, the numerous days of training bleeding into nights, and the harsh beatings implemented on me in order to prepare me for battle, torture sessions, etc. Dr. J's words rang through my ears as did the other training staff, words like "perfect soldier, perfect weapon, emotionless killer, soulless killer" and then my thoughts sprung to Duo's words again from so many months before "why don't you just stop pretending to be human?". A pain pulled in my chest.

"Am I still human Trowa?" I didn't look at his face as I spoke the question, but I could feel his pause as if caught off guard.

"Yes Heero. Your feelings toward Duo are proof of that." His voice was quiet, but firm as if to keep me from arguing.

"How are you so sure? I was trained to be a soulless, emotionless killer."

"You're hurting now. That is proof of your humanity. You hurt from hurting Duo."

"I think self-detonating hurt less than this." I found myself muttering and Trowa laughed. I turned to glare at him, but froze at his words.

"Love hurts sometimes Heero."

"Love?"

"Yeah, you've really fallen for that baka."

**Another chapter down :) **

**Reviews earn new chapters ;)**

**Feel free to tell me what you think ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpected Conversations

Chapter 8

Duo's POV

I blearily awoke some time later and noticed Wu was no longer in the room with me. 'Mission.' My mind lazily reminded me. After a moment of adjusting to wakefulness and I took in my surroundings, sighing as I realized I'd fallen asleep yet again while talking to 'Fei. I felt a momentary pain that diminished as I noticed he'd left me food on the desk, Heero's laptop had been moved to the other bed. Only Wu would dare to move Heero's stuff without any concern for his own health.

I got up and grabbed the bowl containing some kind of stir-fry mix. It smelled awesome and I smiled lightly to myself knowing all too well how uncommon it was for Wufei to cook for any of us, especially me. I took a bite and was in heaven. I chowed down happily and tried to ignore the trepidation I felt at thinking over my conversation earlier with Wu as well as the actions from Heero that had led to my breakdown.

I didn't want to lose control again. I felt a strange mix of shame and warmth that both 'Fei and Q had experienced me bursting into tears on them like a baby. I had been surprised neither had heckled me for such unbecoming behavior for a soldier, especially Wu. I had expected him to call me weak, but he hadn't. I felt relieved that they had both offered me so much compassion.

Heero on the other hand probably thought I was mentally retarded from the mixed signals I'd been giving him. Things had been getting pretty heated between us lately, but I hadn't been ready for his interest to go deeper, especially in such a forceful way. I hadn't realized Heero was into the dominance thing. I probably should have suspected he'd be into it with his whole controlling temperament on missions. After being given some time to think on it, I still had no idea what I wanted.

I listened to the noises outside of the room as I moved for my laptop to check the specs for my mission. I knew we were all splitting up to target different Oz bases and ammunition depots, but wanted to double check any info G-man sent me. I didn't want to walk into this thing blind.

I ran over the specs, planned, and packed for the mission quickly. I was expected to do my part within a very short window of time. The specs listed one of the other guys would be act as a distraction, he would attack a nearby outpost, while I hacked the systems of a nearby Oz base and collected important information on movements in their weaponry. I was to use my stealth skills to get in, collect intel, and get back out without raising any notice. G-man didn't want Oz realizing any of the info had been collected. I sighed feeling pretty relaxed about the whole thing. I lived for the stealth missions. They made my adrenaline pump at the risk of being caught. It felt strange I'd had downtime for so long anyhow.

It hadn't taken me long to plan out my mission and sift through blueprints of the old base I was to infiltrate. I scoped out several good routes to reach my objectives and then the best methods of escape in case things went awry. Apparently Heero had uploaded data of the bases movements previously so I wouldn't have to watch too long myself before entering. Reconnaissance was a tedious job and I knew I could rely on the anal retentive perfect soldier to be accurate down to a fault. After all, he was better with cold hard facts than personable transactions. I grimaced over my thoughts of Heero and pushed myself to focus.

I memorized his logs on the base and enemy movements and then double checked my gear. I had also memorized key points for demolishing the base by setting up explosives in key locations. I knew all the best places to get the biggest bang for my buck. I couldn't go in heavily armed. It would be too noticeable since there were several areas in the old base where I may have to come into contact with OZ soldiers and avoid notice.

I dressed in my usual black on black and planned to steal something that would better disguise me once I got to the base. I grabbed a small satchel bag and headed downstairs only to find myself alone. The others were already gone. I felt a brief loneliness remembering how we'd all talked the night before. I remembered how happy I'd been to hear Heero divulge anything about himself. Even when I tried to annoy things out him in the past, Heero had never been so forthcoming. Forgetting about the comfort he'd offered me the night before and the food he'd left me, I felt a momentary irritation with Wu.

I hated myself a little for still wanting to know more about Heero even after how he'd acted. Maybe I was a masochist? I did tend to get myself injured… a lot. That thought unsettled me for a moment before I laughed. Nah, I wasn't into pain. I never enjoyed the beatings I'd received during battle or anything.

"Leaving for your mission?"

I jumped at hearing Heero's voice. I hadn't realized he was still here, although I guess I should have known he was since his laptop was upstairs. I hadn't wanted to see him this soon. He tended to throw me off and made it harder for me to think straight. I had at least hoped to wait until after the mission to have to face him. I still felt awkward about before, but I squared my shoulders and tried to act unaffected by our previous interactions.

"Oh, heya 'Ro. Yeah, just heading out to do my part. Surprised you're not out there doing your thing. Ya know? Shoot now, ask questions later." I laughed a short, controlled laugh. My insides were squirming and I was worried Heero would see how uncomfortable I was, especially since part of me still wanted to feel his body up against mine again.

He was quiet for a moment and I tried not to notice how intense his icy blue gaze felt as he stared at me. I blinked in surprise as I noticed his right hand moved up to touch his own lips lightly and when he lowered his hand away he was frowning. "I will no longer act… without thought."

I didn't know what to say to him, so I opted out of saying anything by shrugging and moving away towards the French doors to leave. I was stopped abruptly when Heero roughly grabbed me and turned me around to face him, he gripped my shoulders in a way that was almost painful. I glared. "What the fuck happened to not acting without thinking 'Ro? Ya have a computer virus in that brain of yours?"

I was surprised when he let go of my shoulders slowly and his hands lightly trailed down my arms. I tried to ignore how pleasant the light touch felt and the shivers it sent down my spine. Heero looked uncertain and my heart seemed to jump into my throat as he spoke in a tone that lacked his usual monotone. "I misunderstood before what I wanted Duo. I want you. Yesterday, I didn't mean to hurt y-"

"Stop. 'Ro, I don't have time for this. I have a war to fight and a mission to complete. I'm sure you regret breaking your toy when it is needed for the war effort, but believe me when I say I was already damaged goods when you met me. There's nothing you could do to hurt me anymore than anyone else. I've been through rougher shit at the hands of OZ, 'k?" I bit out, annoyed at the way my chest hurt and how I wished he'd trail his hands down my arms again and hold me. I had a mission to complete and while I still had some time to get going, I didn't want to lose a possible window of opportunity to make my infiltration go smoother. Heero should have understood that, but instead he did what my traitorous thoughts wished for him to do.

"Baka." Heero muttered as he pulled me to him. He crushed me in his grip even as I half-ass tried to break free of his grip. "Don't compare me to Oz… please." He whispered in my ear as his arms tightened around me and I gave up pretending to struggle and let myself just be held by him. He slid my bag over my head and it landed with a thud on the floor. I glared, but made no move to grab it.

"What the fuck do you want Heero?" I rested my head against his shoulder not really wanting to fight him. His scent was pleasant as I took a harsh breath and just went limp against him. He took a breath to speak, but I cut him off. "Fuck it. 'Ro, I know what you want so just do it already. I can give you fifty minutes, if your observations were accurate, so let' just do this."

I felt Heero tense against me, but his arms loosened slightly and when he spoke his voice was gruff. "I want you Duo."

"I know." I couldn't help replying sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. When I pulled away and looked up at him, I noticed he was frowning with his eyebrows drawn together.

"Do you want me?" He asked with a hint of hesitation in his voice as he lowered his face to mine. His obvious confusion increased as I barked out a laugh and smiled at him wantonly.

I was tired of being skittish about this. I could handle myself in battle like an Ace, so why did I have to struggle so badly around Heero? 'You love him.' My mind supplied me, but I ignored it. Heero was never going to love me. He would only ever offer me sex and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to take what I could get.

I crushed our lips together and pushed Heero roughly against the counter behind him. He was surprised for only a moment before he eagerly returned the kiss. I sighed against his lips thankful he hadn't reacted violently to my abrupt behavior. Fuck it, I would give him what he wanted. I didn't need romance. I may die at any time and I'd be damned if I never had sex of my own accord before biting the big one.

I brought my hands up under his shirt feeling the smooth skin over hard muscles and the many scars that marred him. He had as many as I did, if not more. His hands, the same ones that had bent steel and killed many, made me shiver with anticipation as they mimicked my motions and ghosted lightly over my skin. Just these small touches were fueling the fire that was already engulfing me.

This was going to happen and I wasn't going to stop it. I wanted Heero, I needed this, I wanted to fuck and be fucked. I bit his lip and thrust my tongue into his mouth, claiming him. I trailed my left hand down his side to grip his ass and smiled into the kiss as I felt his cock, which was pressed firmly against my hip, pulsing with need. Fuck, I wanted him.

He groaned as I pushed myself flush against him and began to grind shamelessly on his hip. I loved the friction of me against him and his cock grinding against my side mirroring my motions. I trailed my kisses away from his mouth and down his neck, licking and biting. I was surprised when he began squirming and moaned, but it just pushed me harder. I was hard as a rock by the time I grabbed his hips in a tight grip and rubbed our cocks together. It was an amazing feeling just to rub against his clothed erection as he groaned and moaned with more emotion on his face than I'd ever seen before.

As the pleasurable feeling increased making a tight heat build in my groin, I pulled back. I didn't want to cum in my pants right before a mission. Not only would it be embarrassing if I somehow got captured, but it would be unacceptable for me at this point not to get what I wanted. And apparently what I wanted also wanted me pretty damn bad. Straight my ass, I mentally scoffed at what he'd told me before. Heero could be such an ass, and yet I wanted him anyway.

As I pulled my body away from him, Heero's hands shot out to grab my own. Using his inhuman strength, he pulled me back against him and began grinding his body against mine again with more desperation than before, growling out my name with each roll of his body against me. Using one arm he pulled off my shirt, I attempted to use this as an opportunity to pull back away, but his other arm held me firm against him.

"Fuck." I ground out huskily, completely turned on by Heero getting himself off just from rubbing against my body. Damn, the way his eyes were half lidded and lips parted slightly was erotic. I could tell he was getting close and my pleasure was mixed with annoyance and fascination. Part of me wanted so badly to see Heero's face as he came, but another part of me was annoyed. I didn't want to stop yet.

I bit him hard on his collarbone and became entranced as he moaned out my name and rocked against me in a rough rhythm that I began to emulate. It was almost too much. I didn't want to come like this, even if it was sexy as hell having him moving against me like this, I tried to slow myself to watch him.

I was enjoying the show he was giving me and I almost just let myself go, just to continue the pleasure from the friction of rubbing up on each other while biting and sucking whatever skin was available, but my want for more was stronger. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders I pulled him tighter against me stilling his motions and when he opened his mouth to protest I forced my lips on his and plunged my tongue into his mouth.

Heero kissed back with such an intensity I almost didn't notice as he began to undo my pants, but the feeling of his fingers everywhere was dizzying and as his fingers reached the front of my pants fumbling for the zipper, I snapped. My hands had been clenching the material of his green shirt, but suddenly it wasn't there and I felt skin under my hands. With a strength I didn't know I possessed I had ripped Heero's shirt right off of him and flipped him to the ground. As I looked into shocked eyes, I realized I didn't want to stop either.

"Duo, are you… angry?" Heero asked seeming suddenly unsure. Maybe he was afraid he'd taken things too far like before, but I just laughed in response and crushed my lips back on his ignoring his question. Heero was never afraid and I didn't want to talk for once.

I pinned Heero under me and trailed one hand between us and into his spandex shorts loving the fact Soldier Boy went commando all the time. I smiled against his lips as I wrapped my hand around his thick, hard cock and he let out a labored moan. Enjoying this control I scooted backwards off him still holding his weeping cock in my hands. His eyes followed me with a mix of emotions I'd never seen in them before, but I recognized lust which made me smile bigger. I gave him a few short strokes before I pulled away, disentangling my hand from his shorts in one smooth move, and leaving him breathing heavily and half naked on the kitchen floor in front of me.

He groaned and gave me an angry look when I let go of his dick, but I merely continued to smile as I leaned back forward and pulled off his shorts down to his ankles. Then I leaned forward and took the head of him into my mouth without hesitating. I'd never given head before, but rather than being nervous I was ready and excited as fuck. I could feel the heat and blood pulsing through his dick. I groaned at the sensation of him pulsing in my mouth. My adrenaline was shooting through my body like a mission high and I felt as though I was going to explode as he threw his head back and cried out in a hoarse way.

Hearing Heero turned on was driving me mad with lust. I just wanted to flip him and fuck his lights out. Was it like this for him? Fuck. I didn't know, but I wanted more out of him. I wanted everything and I was going to get it.

I bobbed my head up and down slowly a few more times before letting him slide out of my mouth with a light pop. He was writhing under me and trying to guide my head with his hands. I ignored him and licked the underside of his engorged member tracing my tongue along the vein there and then once at the head I dipped the tip of tongue into the slit enjoying the salty taste of his pre cum. I could tell from the cries this elicited he was enjoying my ministrations.

I dipped in and out of the slit a few more time while jerking him off with one hand and then took him back into my mouth bobbing my head up and down at the same pace as my hand. As I felt him stiffening with an impending orgasm I shied off and slowed my pace. He cried out in frustration and I choked a little as I felt his hands on the back of my head pushing me down almost gagging me. Instead of being pissed this strangely turned me on more.

Continuing my sucking and bobbing motions, I reached into my bag which Heero had thrown down unceremoniously before and managed to find the Vaseline I carried in my bag for missions. Believe me it has many uses outside what I had planned.

Without faltering in pleasuring Heero, I popped off the lid and coated my fingers in the thick jelly avoiding the areas with black grease mixed in. Once my fingers were pretty covered with the gunk, I swirled my tongue down Heero's penis and suckled gently on one of his balls while still jerking him off with my other hand. I then trailed my tongue down again into his crack. I was surprised at my own boldness as I licked the puckered entrance there and he jolted.

"D-Duo! What the fuck are you doing?" He was trying to sound angry, but I could tell he was still turned on, enjoying this.

I ignored his outburst and licked again, plunging my tongue in a little this time. He let out a strange growl, but made no move to stop me. Deciding I'd waited long enough I replaced my tongue with one finger and slowly pushed in. At first my finger had entered easily without any resistance, but Heero suddenly clenched the muscles around my fingers probably just realizing what I was doing.

I knew he was saying something to me, but I just kept muttering for him to relax. His muscles unclenched after a moment and I continued.

Without much warning I added another finger. I was becoming impatient. My cock was rock hard hurting from lack of stimulation. Heero jerked a little at the sudden intrusion, but didn't verbalize any discomfort. I began to scissor my fingers and curl them in an effort to prep him faster. Abruptly Heero cried out as I brushed his prostate. I rubbed it again and he seemed to jack knife off the floor.

"Hn! Duo… Fuck."

I couldn't take anymore. He made a strange sound as I pulled my fingers out, but immediately went quiet as I unbuttoned my pants and slathered some of the petroleum jelly on my aching cock. I groaned at the pleasure of finally receiving some of the stimulation my cock needed by stroking myself. As I looked down at Heero I noticed he was watching under hooded eyes. If he was apprehensive he didn't show it. He looked as horny and ready as me.

I unhooked his shorts from around his ankles and spread his thighs farther apart. I traced one hand down his firm chest and hard abs enjoying the feel of his skin. This is what I wanted and I was getting it. I was going to fuck Heero Yuy. I planted my cock at his entrance and without much warning I began to push in. He hissed as I pushed my way into his heat and I groaned out.

"Fuck! Ah, goddamn man… ah shit." I couldn't stop swearing as I pushed my cock deeper, my eyes were clenched shut as I tried to focus on not shooting my load before we got anywhere.

He pulled me down and crushed his lips against mine all of a sudden and I stilled as his arms held me still. I kissed back fervently, enjoying the pleasure of being almost all the way submerged into him and having his tongue in my mouth and his hands planted firmly on my hips. I was rocking lightly and he groaned into my mouth. I opened my eyes and pulled away gently taking in the flush of his cheeks, how heavily he was panting, and then I shoved all the way in.

He cried out and I held still for a moment just enjoying the feeling of being in him all the way with my hipbones flush against him. I was balls deep and loving it. I started to pull back slowly and placed my hands on Heero's hips to keep him steady, and then plunged in again.

"Duo. Kuso!" Heero's voice was rough and throaty.

"Fuck, uh 'Ro!" I grunted as I began pushing in and out at a faster pace loving the feeling of Heero under me and surrounding my pulsing flesh. I pulled out and slammed back in over and over, loving the feeling as Heero dug his nails into my back and pushed up to meet me with each thrust.

"Harder!" He yelled harshly and I followed his order. I thrust myself in harder and harder until all I could hear was the wet slapping sounds of our flesh meeting and both of us moaning and crying out in unison.

I pushed forward hard feeling a tightening heat as I came hard buried deep in Heero's ass. I called out his name as I struggled to continue to thrust as my orgasm took me over the edge.

"Ikuuuuhh! I love you Duo!" Heero suddenly shuttered and arched as he shot his hot seed all over crying out as well, but his words made me freeze.

"I love you Duo." He had cried out in that hoarse moan. I love you. No. I must be wrong.

Fuck.

I wanted to collapse on him, but instead I pulled out. I immediately missed his heat, but I tucked myself back into my pants and stood up. As I looked down at him panting with his seed spilled all over his chest, Heero looked back up at me with a shocked expression I'd never seen before that changed almost immediately to a defiant one I'd seen many times. 'I must have misheard him.' My mind whispered. I think I was in shock.

"I love you." He repeated again, but this time the tone was off. His emotions were shutting down and I was too confused to understand. Without thinking I did what I was best at… I grabbed my shit and ran. I was out the French doors, bag and shirt in hand before Heero could say anymore. I ran as fast as I could, but I never heard him come after me.

After what seemed like forever, I made it to the safe point where a motorcycle had been stashed for my transport to the base. I ignored my burning lungs, the pain in my almost completely healed body was distracting, but I especially ignored the far more painful tears building in the corners of my eyes and tried to focus on the mission. I didn't want to think about Heero. I wrapped my braid around my head, put on the helmet and climbed onto the bike.

Mission mode would clear my head.

Focusing on the mission, I mentally went over my parameters and checked my watch. Cursing, I started the bike and took off. I was behind schedule. I was going to have to wing it. Fuck.

**Well, another chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Real life has been particularly demanding. Sigh. I wish I had a gundam... or at least that my car was made of Gundanium alloy...**

**Thank you all so much for all the kind reviews and pm on my fic ^.^ Makes me so happy!**

**Well, What do you think of the new chapter?! Tell me what you think!**

**I'm working on the next chapter so it should be up shortly.**


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpected Conversations

Chapter 9

**Major Warnings: NCS, Rape**

Duo's POV

There is a reason why infiltration was my forte, it required an expertise in stealth and despite my usual and persistent loud mouth personality, I was the best. I was able to be silent when I needed and blend in with a group at will when I wanted. I also prided myself on being able to wing my way through anything. I was good at acting swiftly without having a plan and frankly moving fast on my toes had always worked quite well for me in the past. My adaptability and quick thinking were the reason I had made it this far in life. It was how I had survived on the streets of L2, how I became the sole survivor of the Maxwell Massacre, how I got off L2 stowing away on a Sweepers ship, how I'd gotten Deathscythe, and how I'd survived the war thus far.

These thoughts kept me going as I tried to slow my labored breathing. I could hear sirens all around me and the telltale sign of danger under me in the form of loud approaching footsteps. I paused in my movements hoping the loud footfalls would continue past my location. I listened intently trying to define the steps over the blaring sound of those stupid, incessant alarms… Sure, they were covering most of the sounds I was making, but they were also making it nearly impossible for me to hear any impending danger.

I noted what sounded like eight men running past and as soon as I noted them out of ear shot I continued on in my endeavor. Shifting my weight and wincing at how stiff I felt I continued forward ignoring the numb feeling in my left arm, at least it no longer pained me with every breath. The pain killer I'd stolen was working perfectly, almost too well if I was honest with myself. I hoped I wasn't damaging my arm beyond repair with the extra weight I was using it to drag behind me, Sally had already threatened my next injuries would be handle with duct tape at best. I mentally cringed at the thought. Quatre wasn't extraordinarily heavy or anything, but he still was a heavy, dead weight in his unconscious state. I tried to shake an image of duct tape holding my arm on and focus on what I was doing.

I gritted my teeth against the pain in my right leg as I shuffled forward slowly in the small duct. Dragging Q behind me was getting harder than I wanted to admit to myself. I was running purely on adrenaline and would run out soon, but I wouldn't leave Q even if it would be easier to get out on my lonesome.

It had been hard as hell to get both Quat and myself into the ductwork unnoticed, but it had been a miracle that we hadn't been discovered thus far. The soldier side of me frowned at how poorly the Oz soldiers were handling the situation Q and I had created, but the me crawling doggy style through this stupid, dusty ductwork with my unconscious comrade tied to my crippled arm was thankful for their ignorance.

I hadn't much time to do much of anything, but override the duct sensors before shoving Quatre's prone body up into the ductwork and following after. I kept silently reprimanding myself for being such a failure and not being able to setup a proper overwrite of all of the bases sensors before getting this deep into things. Damn Heero. It was all his fault. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about the previous forced altercation between Heero and me or the exhilarating debacle it had caused this afternoon. I had been distracted and had executed my initial infiltration poorly. When Quatre had moved in and stolen one of the enemy Leo's to act as a distraction I had failed at fully writing my virus into the Oz systems before being identified as an intruder. I hadn't acted quickly enough. I had incapacitated the soldiers who had found me, but I had not prevented them from destroying the computer I had been uploading the virus to nor was I able to stop them from radioing out a warning of an enemy infiltration in this sector.

It would only be so long before they narrowed down my escape routes and located us in the vents. I just had to hope they didn't turn on the furnaces to force us out. I was prepared to continue crawling through the vents even if they cranked the dial up to a scalding level. I was more worried about Quatre. He had already received pretty bad burns when the Oz solders damaged the stolen Leo Q had been piloting... It was my fault he had gotten injured. Damn it all. I hadn't been stealth at all. And I just kept fucking up… Now here we were in these stupid fucking humid ass vents with Q knocked the fuck out and me hobbling like a cripple for the past half hour or so.

Shit. This felt almost like a repeat of my last mission with how banged up my body felt and I felt angry at myself for botching the mission and being such a colossal failure. I was still mentally belittling myself when I realized Quatre was coming to and pulling against my limp arm.

"Fuck! Q, don't move." I hissed out as quietly as I could manage with the sudden sharp pains Q had managed to impose on my injured shoulder. To his credit he stilled immediately while I cringed mentally at the new pain blooming over my arm. I cursed my luck as I realized it was becoming no longer numb and I was fucked. "Can you move through the vents on your own?" I gritted my teeth in a harsh whisper.

"I will manage." Came Q's weak reply. I thought through the chances of him passing out again versus the chances of me passing out if the pain in my arm became too much again and decided odds were in his favor.

"Can you manage to un-" I was about to ask him to untie us when there was a loud bang from somewhere very close to us and I felt myself thrown about wildly. My body was shot full of pain and a feeling of inertia that clouded all logic overtook me. I went limp as I felt an impending darkness cloud my consciousness. I couldn't fight it, my body was quite suddenly numb to my mind's commands and even with Quatre's panicked voice close to my ear speaking in quick whispers I was unable to focus. His ramblings did nothing, but lure me into the haze like a lullaby. My last thoughts were strangely of Heero and of how he'd call me a Baka if he could see me now. Fuck… I idly wondered if he really loved me as all of my senses dropped into the all-encompassing black.

I awoke some time later feeling odd. My body felt strangely stiff, but mostly numb. My mind was foggy as I kept my eyes closed and tried to listen and take in my surroundings. My mind slowly came to focus with the realization there was a very soft breath across my shoulder. I also realized quickly I was naked and pressed against someone else who was equally in a state of undress. Our bodies were pressed flush against one another chest to chest and I could feel our mingling sweat dripping between us. The chill on my back was as uncomfortable as the muggy heat between us.

"Heero?" I asked in uncertain voice. I hated that my voice cracked and I felt I sounded like I was a chain smoker. My mouth felt dry and my throat felt as if it were made of sandpaper. I tried to think of where I was and why I may be naked. I wanted to open my eyes but my head was throbbing. Hangover? I seemed to remember having sex with Heero… Maybe we'd fucked again, but that didn't explain my headache. "Did we fuck again?" I couldn't think, but maybe he'd clarify things for me.

There was a sudden intake of breath from the person against me and a familiar voice asked "Heero?" in a surprised tone.

'Quatre.' My mind supplied me and my eyes shot open in surprise. I immediately regretted opening them as I was blinded by white walls and my head was taut with pain. I slammed my eyes back shut leaning into the body pressed firmly against mine and tried to focus on assuaging my pounding skull to chill the fuck out. It took me a few moments to soothe my eyes enough to lessen the pounding in my head.

"Q?" I tried again once I was to a point where I felt pain wouldn't come again. I turned my face into his shoulder and gingerly opened my eyes hating having my eyes closed in these uncertain circumstances. I could see the creamy expanse of Quatre's collar bone and I leaned my head to rest on it. His skin was cool under my head even though the skin of our stomachs was hot with our mixed heat. I tried to shift so I could be more comfortable, but realized my arms seemed to be tied behind his back and his behind mine. "The fucks going on man?" I asked even more confused as I realized I couldn't feel most of my left side. I frowned as he didn't respond. I knew he was conscious. He had responded before. "Q?"

"Don't speak. Captured." Quatre whispered trying to sound harsh and uncaring, but I could tell there was an undercurrent of concern in his tone. Still, I stiffened at his words and slowly pulled my face away from his shoulder and ignoring the pain in my skull I forced myself into mission mode.

I slowly took in the room we were in. I focused and attempted to absorb every bit of information I could about the place I had awoken in. The white walls were blinding. Whitewashed cement. I noted there was a concrete bench jutting out from the wall with a thin mattress and ratty brown blanket thrown across it. The room was probably in an octagon shape from what I could see and the floors were also concrete, but they were a dark gray. There was a small drain in the floor near where Quatre and I were attached to each other. I noted the legs of the chair we were straddling was bolted to the floor. I also shifted uncomfortably realizing I was straddling Q's lap. Why the fuck had they chained us like this? I blushed furiously as I recognized where Q's half erect penis was rubbing in between my ass cheeks. I stilled instantly.

I turned to look him in the face, but he was frowning and looked more serious then I'd ever seen him. I took in the damage on in his face and what I could see of his chest with some shock. He looked really rough. He was sporting a black right eye, busted lip, his left eye had a thick cut running along the lid and into his hairline that looked deep enough to require stitches, his neck and chest were mottled with contusions that were dark and angry. He hadn't looked this bad before. Had I gotten us captured? I couldn't remember. I felt dazed, but I fought it trying to keep in soldier mode.

I shifted again trying to stay awake and alert against the pounding in my head and the weird haze coming in and out in my vision. 'Another concussion' my mind supplied me. I quit shifting as I felt Quatre hardening more against my ass. My eyes met his again in surprise. Was he actually turned on like this?

Quatre's glare spoke volumes. No, he wasn't trying to get turned on… It was my fault for rubbing my ass against his cock. I felt embarrassed as I thought of Heero and my cock started to twitch against Q's stomach. Oh fuck, now I was mortified. Q probably thought he was turning me on. Fuck.

"Relax and hold still." Quatre mouthed and I nodded. Than the serious look left his face only to be replaced by a small smile and he mouthed "And quit thinking of Heero." in a taunting way.

I stuck my tongue out, but complied. I hated holding still, but I didn't want things to get anymore awkward than they already were. "Guards?" I mouthed.

He nodded and mouthed "And cameras."

I grimaced, but tried to think of a way to escape. I knew escaping as soon as possible was in our best interest. If they chose to torture us or deprive us basic necessities… things could get messy and our chances of getting free would dwindle. Discrete discussions were getting us nowhere… I took in a deep breath and then began yelling.

"What the fuck is going on? Why the fuck am I chained to you like this? Hey, assholes! I need to piss! Hello?!" Yelling hurt like a bitch and I couldn't help how badly my words slurred together, but I just kept on yelling. "Oi! Fuckheads, Anyone out there? Damn, no wonder we got in so easy! Lazy asses!"

Quatre jumped underneath me startled by my sudden yelling. It probably didn't help his confusion that I was attempting to rock the chair as I screamed. Damn thing bolted to the floor, didn't move a fucking inch… Quatre just kept staring at me like I lost my mind and then seemed to get what I was doing. I noticed that he frowned and his eyebrows drew together in a way that mimicked Heero's glare. He shook his head obviously not agreeing with my choice, but I kept right on yelling. He would use this or else neither of us wouldn't make it out of here with a pulse.

I only had to yell for about another minute before I heard the cell door open behind me and the rumble of several boots marching in. 'Four guys.' My mind supplied me, but I kept on yelling like I hadn't noticed until I felt someone pistol whip me across my back and yell for me to shut up. I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out, but was thankful that whatever they'd shot me up with dulled most of the blow.

"Fuck you!" I yelled hoping they didn't just shoot me from behind. The idea of dying without knowing it was coming had always bothered me. "I need to piss, you sadistic fucker."

"Go right ahead stupid terrorist fucker." One of the guards sneered behind me. I could tell he thought the idea of me pissing against Quatre was funny, but I thought he was a sick fuck and I received another blow to my back when I voiced as such. This time he hit me hard enough that my skull knocked into Quatre's and we both grunted. I tried not to pass out as my skull started pounding again. I took a deep breath and began cursing them again. Then to my surprise Q spoke up.

"This is not proper conduct for detaining prisoners of war. According to laws set in place for the treatment of war prisoners you are not to degrade our humanity. He needs to use the restroom. Surely you can acquiesce to his request." His voice was firm, but not demanding. "We deserve proper treatment."

"Proper treatment?" The voice of the man who had sneered spoke again. I could tell by the incredulous tone of his voice things weren't about to go smoothly. "You killed over a hundred of my men in one fell swoop and now you speak to me of deserving to be treated with humanity?" Ah, so he was a higher up… "As far as I'm concerned, I'm going to fuck you both over until you beg for death."

"Surely your higher-ups will not appreciate you disposing of us without their approval." Quatre spoke again with an edge of annoyance in his voice. The man behind me was practically growling and I noted the two of the three soldiers standing further back behind him were quietly muttering angrily about us. This was going to get real bad. There would be no gentle treatment for us.

"Fuck it man. They're just Oz scum. They don't follow the rules or treat people fairly, that's why we're here. Besides, you heard him… He just wants to fuck us over. Probably why he has us naked. Sick Fuc-" I was suddenly jerked up harshly by the base of my braid. I couldn't help crying out in pain and surprise considering the combined weight of Q and me being use against me. My neck and head throbbed with the pain. I tried to find my feet, but my right one was useless. Q managed to find his feet and held off some of the pain as the extra weight lessened, but the slight relief didn't last.

The man harshly hauled us over to the bed/ bench and threw us down. My undamaged arm shot full of white hot pain at the impact and combined weight of Q and me pressing down on it as I landed on top of him, my arms under us both. I was thankful I couldn't feel my left side seeing as it scraped harshly against the wall.

" 'The fuck?!" I ground out pissed, but then I went silent as I saw the look on Q's face. He no longer was trying to look stoic. His big aquamarine eyes were unable to hide the fear he felt. I turned my head and saw what would cause that look. The cell door had been shut. Two guards were standing in front of it with their guns raised aiming at us, angry glares on their faces, as a bulky man moved towards us with an ugly sneer on his face. I noted the bulky leader was loosening his tie and then he reached down for his belt as he got closer. 'Rape. He's going to rape us.' My mind told me and I suddenly felt as shaken as Quatre. I felt like that little boy from so many years ago who had been accosted after stealing shoes and a blanket to survive.

I noticed Q begin shaking underneath me and I focused my emotions. 'Only me.' I told myself. 'I won't let them rape Quatre.' I looked back down into Q's eyes and noted he was biting his lower lip and trying to look brave. "I won't let them hurt you." I whispered. His eyes locked on mine with confusion. I noted the tears building in his eyes as the man's arms came to rest on either side of us.

"Which of you cunts wants my cock first?" Came the ugly sneering voice from behind me. Quatre flinched underneath me and I could feel the man touching him from between my legs. Q's eyes were going wild with fear as I brought my head down on his and knocked him out. His eyes rolled back into his head and then his head lolled to the side. I fought the pain throbbing within my skull even as I felt the man behind me pull my braid once more.

"What did you do?" He yelled angrily pulling my face harshly around to meet his. His breath was acrid and warm against my face. I fought the urge to shy away from his gaze and looked him dead in the eye defiantly. I saw his eyes flicker to Quatre's limp form and he surprised me by smiling.

"Fine, you first. One of the others can have him when he wakes up." He laughed harshly and then he let go of my hair and I dropped back down jarring my face into Quatre's chest, but Q didn't move under me. I then felt the prick behind me push my legs apart and I tried to relax. It would only hurt worse if I tensed up. I frowned as I thought of Heero and wished I had let him. Him forcing himself on me would've better than what I was about to endure. I didn't want this, but there was no way out of this. We'd have to bide our time and I'd have to hope I could keep them off Q until we managed to escape.

I bit down on my lips trying to suppress a gasp as I felt the man behind me thrust himself into me in a harsh motion. My lower lip busted and I tasted blood flood my mouth as I tried to suppress the noises of pain building within me from coming out. So much pain. I was being violated and I turned my head to hide in Quatre's chest as the man behind me began to thrust violently in and out of me. I could feel myself tearing and I wanted to cry out at the pain of the invasion. Through it all I felt weak and angry at the same time. He thrust over and over again. I put myself mentally in another place to keep from crying out. I stayed limp and still even as the man behind me slapped my ass and dug his hands harshly into my sides. I thought of ways to kill these men. I thought of how Shinigami would reap his revenge… but most of all, I thought of how to keep this from happening to Quatre.

I noticed after a while it quit hurting so bad and I realized why as I felt warm blood trickling down the back of my thighs. I was beginning to feel emotionally numb until I heard one of the guards whisper something that sounded like 'whore'. I turned furious eyes away from Quatre's chest to look at the guards only to find them enjoying the show. Only one was looking away. The man behind me was grunting like a pig and I was beyond caring what happened to me as something finally snapped within me.

"Is that all you got you nasty fucking bastard?!" I screamed. "My boyfriend is Asian and he has a bigger cock than you, ya fuckin' asshole! My boyfriend can bend fuckin' steel with his fuckin' bare hands and when he gets a hold of you lowlife cock sucking pencil dicks he'll fuck you all up! He'll make you pray and beg for death! Heero will fucking kill all of you fuckers!" I screamed glaring at the guards.

It was then I noticed that the third guard had finally turned to face me and I stared in shock at the familiar face staring back at me.

"Asshole!" I seethed feeling betrayed. He quickly pulled a gun and simultaneously shot the other two guards. The only sound was the "pft" of air as the silencer hid the sound of the gun going off. Neither man had time to react nor made a sound as the shots splattered their brain matter onto the white walls behind them and their eyes glazed over before they hit the ground lifeless in a puddle of the dark crimson blood and grey matter seeping from their skulls. The man behind me stilled in his thrust and jolted as a bullet pierced him as well. I felt his body seize as he dropped dead on top of me still buried deep in my ass. His weight was crushingly heavy and he slowly slid off as the blood seeping from his chest acted as a slick lubricant between us. He slid to the floor with a thud and a painful plopping sound as his cock pulled free from my ass at an awkward angle. I winced, but made no sound.

"Asshole." I repeated weakly trying to ignore my emotional and physical pain as my comrade walked towards me. "You could have stopped that at any time." I said quietly and hid my face in Quatre's chest as I realized I was crying.

"I wanted to. I'm sorry."

**Opinions or flames... Please Review! Reviews earn more chapters. Lemme know what you think. **


End file.
